¿Ellos? ¿Ellas? ¿Quienes?
by Amaranta-Riddle
Summary: Una brujita desastroza y su archienemiga llegan a Hogwarts en busca de un refugio, además la prima de Luna se une al Staff de la escuela ¿Que es lo que pasará? ADVERTENCIA: yaoi y yuri SLASH
1. Despues de la Tormenta

**¿Ellos¿Ellas¿Quiénes?**

By: Amaranta Riddle

-

DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes conocidos son propiedad de la WB y J. K. Rowling y son utilizados sin fines de lucro

N/A: Este Fanfic contiene Slash, contenido homosexual tanto de hombres como de mujeres, no me hago responsable de los daños mentales que pueda causar en el lector. Contenido no apto para menores de 16 años.

RESUMEN: Una locura de la autora, contiene personajes tomados de una serie de TV. Que espero reconozcan ustedes, dedicado con mucho cariño a FAY HUBBLE (snitch, sis') y a BELLATRIX LESTRANGE (bloody, má') �¡Disfruten y no olviden el comentario!

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

Después De La Tormenta…

Era ya pasada la media noche y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las luces del número 4 de Privet Drive estaban totalmente apagadas; y es que por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquel chiquillo de grandes gafas y cabello negro azabache dormía plácido y tranquilo en su habitación, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo desde el día de aquel fatal accidente que terminara con la vida de la persona que más había querido y con ésta se habían desvanecido sus sueños y esperanzas.

Ese día, el alba le había sorprendido en vela, con los ojos abiertos como platos sobre su cama aún tendida, recordaba cada detalle de su vida desde el momento en que recibió aquella carta de Hogwarts que le reveló lo que era en realidad, hasta el momento en que "la Orden" le despidiera en la estación dejándolo otra vez en manos de sus tíos. Miró sin quererlo hacia la ventana en dónde una lechuza que no pudo reconocer; era casi insignificante pero aleteaba con orgullo, su plumaje maltratado por el tiempo y el vuelo se veía opaco pero abundante a pesar de la delgadez de la criatura.

Harry abrió la ventana y Hedwig ululó contenta, al parecer le había agradado aquella raquítica lechuza. Tomó la carta y la soltó, fue directo dónde la lechuza blanca que le ofreció un poco del producto de su caza.

_Hola Harry:_

_Espero que te encuentres mejor, aunque dadas las circunstancias realmente lo dudo._

_No quisiera sonar como la mayoría, pero estoy preocupada por ti, papá dice que necesitas tiempo y eso lo comprendo, pero no es bueno aislarse en el dolor, te lo digo por experiencia._

_A veces la soledad ayuda, recapacitas y buscas un "por que" a todo, meditas las situaciones y en ocasiones solo te adentras en un círculo vicioso del que no puedes salir._

_Mantenerte ocupado puede ayudar a olvidar y tal vez hasta puedas volver a dormir; si necesitas algo solo hazlo saber, estaré apoyándote. Por cierto, todo por acá marcha muy bien, en realidad lo más tranquilo que puede estar teniendo en cuenta el factor "histeria", papá dice que tratará de mantenerte informado._

_Sin más que decirte me despido, cuídate mucho y no olvides que aquí tienes a una amiga más…_

_Atte:_

_Luna Lovegood_

_-_Gracias Luna- murmuró para sí mismo.

Tomó un pergamino y una pluma y le escribió una contestación, mandándola de regreso junto a la raquítica lechuza. Se bañó y se vistió, le dijo a Tía Petunia que se tomara el día libre.

Para cuando la mujer hubo regresado, la casa lucía impecable, mejor que si la hubiera limpiado ella, además de que la cena estaba ya preparada; apenas probó bocado y subió a su habitación.

Tomó uno de los tantos libros que Hermione le había enviado para mantenerlo distraído y comenzó a leer, poco a poco, mientras pasaba las páginas comenzó a sentir el sueño invadir su cuerpo como una plaga, cerró los ojos y por fin durmió como un bebé.

Por otro lado, en una gran mansión, en un lugar un tanto lúgubre de Londres, un chico rubio y de fríos ojos grises, reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido en ese fin de año.

Lord Voldemort había regresado y eso era ya un hecho, sus aliados, entre ellos su propio padre estaban excitados y asustados, los más importantes estaban en este momento en Azkabán, la prisión de Máxima Seguridad del Reino Mágico, esperando la sentencia de aquellos que como Lucius Malfoy habían traicionado al ministerio.

¡Ese maldito Potter!- se repetía una y otra vez –de no ser por él mi padre estaría ahora aquí conmigo… por otro lado si mi padre no hubiera sido tan estúpido de ponerse con el chico sabiendo las consecuencias…. Si no se hubiera aliado al Lord en primer lugar

Draco Malfoy había pasado noches en vela temeroso de alguna represalia o algún indicio de que el regreso del Lord Oscuro requeriría de su presencia ahora que su padre había sido descubierto. Su mente divagaba creándose a sí mismo enemigos al acecho en cada rincón oscuro de la lúgubre mansión.

No hay motivos- se decía para convencerse a sí mismo –no soy uno de ellos, mi padre no lo traicionó y tampoco me ha pedido que lo reemplace, además no pueden hacerme nada… aún tengo a mi padrino.

Pero Severus Snape, quien había sido elegido padrino del chico al nacer éste, estaba en estos momentos más ocupado en su papel de "doble espía"que ocupaba casi todo su tiempo, quedándole apenas algo para visitarle de vez en cuando.

Draco, cariño- una dulce voz detrás de la puerta de su habitación –Alguien te busca allá abajo

Gracias, madre, ahora voy- respondió un tanto intrigado el chico de cabellos dorados.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, el corazón del chico latía desenfrenado, todos los rumores que había acumulado a lo largo del verano se hacían cada vez más latentes ¿sería aquel el día de la verdad? El muchacho sonrió al encontrar en el recibidor una persona conocida, una figura que lo reconfortaba con su simple presencia.

El profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts lucía un semblante cansado y más pálido que de costumbre y sus ojos hinchados y ojerosos delataban la falta de sueño a que había estado sometido.

¡Profesor Snape!- exclamó alegre el chico corriendo a abrazarlo -¡que bueno es verlo por aquí!

Gracias Draco- respondió el hombre con cierto desenfado, pero sin abandonar esa voz melosa que caracterizaba a los Slytherin –quería asegurarme de que te encontrabas bien, no había tenido tiempo de pasar a visitarte, últimamente he estado un tanto ocupado

¿Por qué tengo esa sospecha de que el apellido "Potter" tiene que ver con todo esto?- preguntó el rubio con recelo

Eso depende de a qué te refieras con "todo esto"- respondió el profesor con toda la propiedad que le era posible al evitar un bostezo.

A eso precisamente- dijo el chico molesto –a la falta de tiempo para todo, a su apariencia cansada, a todo… tiene a medio mundo mágico desviviéndose por protegerle y al otro medio mundo matándose para acabar con él. ¡No veo que pueda hacerlo tan especial!

Bueno, Draco- dijo el hombre tratando de tranquilizarlo –es la clave para restaurar el equilibrio del mundo mágico… o para destruirlo por completo

¿no te asusta la idea de que el mundo pueda sucumbir ante el Lord?- preguntó preocupado el chico

Para ser honesto- dijo el hombre –en este momento estoy ajeno a mis sentimientos, mis temores pueden ser utilizados como debilidades y eso solo provocaría una tragedia, tengo la cabeza llena de ideas y pensamientos que revolotean sin cesar y no me permiten dar lugar a los propios pensamientos.

¡A eso me refiero!- exclamó Draco –Nadie está bien por su causa

Tampoco imagino las cosas de otra manera¿tu si?- el rubio negó con la cabeza –Debemos aprender a vivir con las herramientas que se nos dan, cada quien tiene una tarea, tu odio y tus resentimientos se convertirán en armas útiles, mantén siempre la guardia, tu mayor peligro puedes ser tu mismo, no muestres tu debilidad…

El hombre hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano hacia su antebrazo izquierdo, Draco sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, lo había visto muchas veces con su padre, justamente en las ocasiones más inoportunas.

Cuídate mucho, Severus- le dijo el chico mirándolo significativamente –Espero que algún día podamos tener una charla más larga… dile a mi padre que se cuide.

Severus solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza antes de salir de la mansión y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. "… tu mayor peligro puedes ser tú mismo" pensó ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Por el momento es algo bien cortito, pero prometo hacerlosmás largos cada vez...


	2. ¡Felíz Cumpleaños Harry Potter!

**¿Ellos¿Ellas¿Quiénes?**

By: Amaranta Riddle

-

DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes conocidos son propiedad de la WB y J. K. Rowling y son utilizados sin fines de lucro

N/A: Este Fanfic contiene Flash, contenido homosexual tanto de hombres como de mujeres, no me hago responsable de los daños mentales que pueda causar en el lector. Contenido no apto para menores de 16 años.

RESUMEN: Una locura de la autora, contiene personajes tomados de una serie de TV. Que espero reconozcan ustedes, dedicado con mucho cariño a FAY HUBBLE (snitch, sis') y a BELLATRIX LESTRANGE (bloody, má') �¡Disfruten y no olviden el comentario!

**CAPÍTULO 2**

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry Potter!

El día despertaba, las aves entonaban sus cantos matinales, aquella lechuza blanca, única compañía del chico en sus días de verano regresaba a su lugar después de su caza nocturna. El sol asomaba por la ventana posando sus rayos en el blanco y terso rostro que descansaba plácido en su cama; hacía ya dos semanas que descansaba perfectamente gracias a su amiga Luna Lovegood.

El chico sintió el calor sobre su rostro, abrió perezosamente los ojos, se estiró, bostezó y tomó los anteojos que se hallaban sobre la mesita de noche; se quitó el cabello del rostro, pasando delicadamente un dedo sobre su cicatriz, dándose cuenta de que tenía visitas.

Una lechuza muy peculiar que reconoció al instante esperaba impaciente en la ventana, cargando un paquete con el que apenas podía y una carta cuya caligrafía no podía ser de nadie más que de su mejor amigo y dueño de aquella lechuza.

¡Pig!- exclamó el chico al abrir la ventana y batallar con aquella pequeña lechuza que revoloteaba emocionada por todo el cuarto. -¡aahh!- gritó al ver que un sin fin de lechuzas desfilaban detrás de aquella tan peculiar.

Atrapó a la lechuza y le quitó la carta, Ron le enviaba noticias sobre su familia, de Percy, de los gemelos, de Bill, Charlie, y algunas pestes sobre Viktor Krum, ya que al parecer Hermione había ido a visitarlo este verano. A Harry le hubiera gustado ver la cara de Ron cuando se enteró.

La señora Weasley también había mandado a Errol, la lechuza de la familia, tomo la carta y con algo de temor y entusiasmo la leyó.

_Querido Harry:_

_Esperamos que te encuentres bien, todos por aquí tratamos de estar al pendiente; quien-tu-sabes ha estado un tanto ocupado, Azkaban está completamente vigilado y las amistades internacionales rindiendo frutos._

_Hace dos días, el Ministerio Americano mandó varias Tropas del H. Batallón de Aurores y la Unidad Especial De Vigilancia Para Prisiones Mágicas De Máxima Seguridad._

_Dumbledore me ha autorizado a mantenerte informado hasta donde considere que es correcto que te enteres, también me ha dicho que la Sra. Figg podrá recibirte en su casa por las tardes._

_Te mando una ropas nuevas, espero te gusten, las necesitarás y también te mando una tarta de arándanos casera, disfrútala y feliz cumpleaños._

_Molly Weasley_

Dejó el paquete sobre la cama junto al que le había enviado Ron, miró hacia arriba y la lechuza de Hermione junto a su caligrafía se hizo presente en la habitación. En general le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños, y le contó a grandes rasgos sobre su visita a Krum, le dijo que éste le había mandado recuerdos y que deseaba con ansia un encuentro entre ambos. También le decía que Krum le contó que los mortífagos habían atacado la casa de Karkarov buscando algo que les indicara su paradero pero que ni ellos ni el ministerio había tenido rastro de ello. Dejó el paquete de Hermione junto a los demás y un par de peculiares lechuzas de colores entregaban un gran paquete con una nota de los Gemelos que agradecían por todo y le pedían fuera el padrino del negocio, además de recordarle que tenía un secreto a salvo.

Harry rió al recordar la huída de los gemelos pero había pensado que a pesar de que el dinero no le hacía falta no podría sobrevivir solo fuera d e Hogwarts, aunque comenzaba a sentirse verdaderamente incómodo en la escuela rodeado de gente que lo vigilaba sin cesar.

La siguiente carta era de Hagrid… Harry notó una particularidad en todas las cartas¡todos le pedían que se "cuidara mucho"¡Como si no supiera que debía hacerlo¿Acaso pensaban que estaba tan loco como para hacer tonterías y salir a la calle y arriesgarse y ser asesinado o raptado?

La siguiente carta era de Luna Lovegood, además de desearle un feliz cumpleaños e informarle que le había agradado que su consejo le hubiera servido le informaba que su padre era un nuevo "emisario especial" para la orden, sacaría una gaceta especial con información únicamente referente a la orden, Voldemort y medidas tomadas, y que se la harían llegar con regularidad.

Le dio gusto leer algo que no terminase en "cuídate mucho", Luna era una chica muy especial y muy pocos lograban verlo. Las siguientes cartas eran de Hogwarts, la lista de útiles, una informándole sus resultados en los OWLS y la última una invitación a la ceremonia de entrega de títulos de capitán para los equipos de Quidditch.

El corazón de Harry se llenó de alegría, sus calificaciones habían sido "sobresaliente" y "muy bueno" en casi todas las asignaturas, incluyendo Pociones. Además la Madame Hooch le había informado que gracias a su desempeño y por votación popular había sido designado como Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, desgraciadamente no tenía con quien compartir su alegría.

Se duchó y se vistió, los Dursley aún no despertaban y aprovechó para terminar el quehacer de la casa, preparó el desayuno y para cuando sus tíos y su regordete primo hubieron bajado ya todo estaba caliente y listo para deglutirse, el periódico matinal de Tío Vernon estaba ya a un costado de su lugar, justamente como él acostumbraba ponerlo.

¡Potter!- la voz asombrada de Tía Petunia lo sacó de sus pensamientos -¿qué rayos haces tan temprano en la cocina?

Preparé el desayuno- dijo por toda respuesta –me preguntaba si… bueno… si podía ir a ayudar a la Señora Figg con sus quehaceres…

¿Qué te hace pensar que la Sra. Figg necesita ayuda…¿TU ayuda?- preguntó Tía Petunia con maldad

Bueno yo… creí que… es una mujer mayor y… su casa siempre huele a gato y… supongo que además podría empezar a ganar mi propio dinero

No sé de qué se trata tu juego, hace poco eras un holgazán y ahora quieres empezar a ganar tu dinero… tú si que eres un anormal en toda la extensión de la palabra…

Supongo que… es la edad- dijo en un susurro.

Bien…- respondió resignada –supongo que tendré que llamarle a la Sra. Figg haber si está dispuesta a recibirte… ¿Qué rayos es eso?

Un sonido como de algo golpeando la ventana de la habitación de Harry llamó su atención, Harry subió corriendo y se asomó, una chiquilla le sonrió divertida, él escribió una nota y la dejó caer, tomó un suéter y el paquete de la Sra. Weasley y bajó corriendo.

¿Qué rayos era eso?- preguntó Tía Petunia sin mirarlo

Solo un poco de aire- mintió Harry -¿puedo irme?

Vete y no regreses antes de las nueve- dijo ella –el jefe de Tío Vernon vendrá a cenar.

Como digas

Salió de la casa, la chica lo esperaba y corrió a abrazarlo, ambos caminaron sin saber que alguien en la casa los observaba. Cuando estuvieron un poco lejos de casa Harry comenzó una conversación.

Me da gusto verte por aquí¿Cómo llegaste?-preguntó realmente intrigado

Papá me permitió venir a verte, quise que fuera una sorpresa, no quería que pasaras solo tu cumpleaños.

Gracias, Luna, en verdad fue una sorpresa, una muy agradable por cierto

¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó la chiquilla

A ver a una vieja amiga- respondió Harry animado

Creí que no conocías a nadie por aquí

Hasta hace un par de años así era- dijo el chico recordando como se había enterado de la condición de aquella señora cuya casa olía a gato y que le cuidaba cuando sus Tíos salían de vacaciones.

Llegaron a la casa de la anciana, ella les recibió animada abriendo la puerta de su casa de par en par.

¡Hola Harry!- exclamó la anciana –Te estaba esperando¡pasa¿Quién es tu amiga?

Ella es Luna Lovegood- dijo Harry poniendo una mano en la espalda de la chica –Luna, ella es la Sra. Figg

¿Arabella Figg?- preguntó Luna –He oído muchas cosas buenas sobre usted

Y yo de ti, pequeña; tu padre es el editor de la revista The Quibbler ¿cierto?

Así es- respondió Luna –Espero que algún día nos conceda una entrevista

Con mucho gusto- respondió la anciana levantándose de su lugar -¿Gustan tomar algo?

En realidad- dijo Harry tomando el paquete que traía en las manos –La Sra. Weasley me ha mandado un poco de Tarta de Arándanos, me gustaría compartirla con ustedes

En ese caso- dijo Arabella –creo que un par de Cervezas de Mantequilla no caerían nada mal

Me parece una excelente idea- dijo Luna levantándose -¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó saliendo detrás de ella, cuando ambas se encendía y se escuchaba un "plín" de entre el crepitar de las llamas. La cabeza de Albus Dumbledore salía de entre las llamas que habían tomado una tonalidad verde esmeralda.

¡Profesor Dumbledore!- exclamó Harry entre nervioso y confundido –Ahora llamo a…

¿Qué tal, Harry?- respondió el anciano –sabía que te encontraría aquí

¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Harry cayendo en la cuenta de que había caído en su juego

Antes que nada- dijo el anciano mirando al chico por encima de sus gafas de media luna –quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños personalmente, me enteré que la señorita Lovegood ha ido a visitarle

Así es- dijo moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente

Hablando de otra cosa, Harry; la noticia que tengo que darte ahora tal vez no sea tan agradable como la visita de su amiga- dijo con semblante serio

Creo que podré soportarlo- dijo un tanto fastidiado por el tono protector que estaba usando, en realidad se estaba cansando de que todo el mundo intentara protegerlo de la manera en que lo estaban haciendo.

Tu padrino, Harry, era una persona bastante precavida, sin duda también muy inteligente- dijo mirando la cara de fastidio que ponía el chico –el hecho es, que tu padrino se ha adelantado a los hechos y ha dejado su voluntad por escrito, desgraciada o afortunadamente, ese pergamino no se ha leído por falta de tiempo, pero se ha programado un día para dar lectura a éste. Sabes bien, Harry que desde el momento en que Sirius murió tu tutela pertenece exclusivamente a tus tíos y dependiendo de la voluntad de tu padrino este aspecto importantísimo de tu vida se puede quedar así o puede cambiar.

Y… ¿Cuándo se leerá el testamento?- preguntó tranquilo

El día 29 de Agosto a las 6:00 PM, en el mismo lugar de tu juicio

El día 30 muy temprano es la entrega del Título de Capitán del equipo de Quidditch, profesor

No te preocupes, Harry que habrá tiempo para ambas– Sonrió el anciano –Pasado mañana Tunks, Moody y el Sr. Weasley irán a buscarte a Privet Drive, espero que estés listo

Profesor yo…

No, Harry, se adelantó el Director –irás con los Weasley, en estos momentos esas propiedades no pueden ser utilizadas por nadie a menos que tu padrino diga lo contrario.

Profesor… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Adelanté Harry- contestó intrigado

¿Cómo se encuentra el Profesor Snape?

Bueno, Harry…- contestó tratando de disimular su asombro –El Profesor Snape se encuentra… trabajando, está muy atareado últimamente

¿Puede decirle que lamento lo que ocurrió en la última clase?

Lo haré, aunque sería mejor que se lo dijeras tú… ¿Continuarás con tus clases?

Solo si él está dispuesto a dármelas

Estoy seguro de que lo har�, por lo pronto cuídate mucho y no dudes en acudir a mí si cualquier cosa llegase a pasar.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y el anciano desapareció de entre las llamas con un "plín", casi de inmediato la chimenea se apagó.

Luna y Arabella salieron dos minutos después de la cocina llevando todo lo indispensable para una rica comida. Pusieron las cosas sobre la mesita de Té y brindaron por el-niño-que-vivió.

Gastaron la tarde entre risas, juegos, quehaceres y gatos; no se dieron cuenta en qué momento se oscureció. Habían sido sin duda el mejor cumpleaños que había vivido, pero como no todo es para siempre, llegaba el momento de luna para despedirse y regresar a casa. Harry se ofreció a acompañarla y caminaron hasta el parque solitario.

Ha sido un gran día- le dijo ella -¿te divertiste?

Mucho- dijo él sincero –Gracias por todo

No hay nada que agradecer, por cierto ¿te comenté que un par de primas vendrán de América este año?

¿En serio? Me gustaría conocerlas, eso si son tan agradables como tú

Supongo que tendrás la oportunidad, ambas vienen del instituto Salem

De donde vienen esos Aurores que ayudarán al Ministerio ¿cierto?

Es cierto, no son los mejores Aurores del mundo pero nadie puede compararse con los ingleses

Aún así, me gustaría conocerlas

Lo harás, te lo aseguro

Ambos sacaron las varitas y llamaron al autobús noctámbulo, casi al instante pudieron observar el armatoste de dos pisos y color púrpura acercándose desde la esquina y parándose frente a ellos.

Bienvenido al Autobús Noctámbulo, el sistema de transporte para magos y brujas des… ¡Harry!-exclamó el chico al verle.

Que hay- respondió Harry nervioso

¿Viajarás con nosotros?- preguntó ansioso

En realidad no… pero ella si lo hará- dijo poniendo una mano en la espalda de Luna

Comprendo- dijo pícaro –cuidaremos bien a tu novia

En realidad…- se apresuró a decir pero fue interrumpido por la chica que lo volteó hacia ella

¡Nos veremos pronto, Harry!- exclamó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Gracias por todo- dijo Harry asintiendo mientras veía como Luna se subía al Autobús.

El vehículo desapareció en la inmensidad de la noche y Harry se quedó pensativo mientras miraba aquel sitio en dónde tres años atrás había visto a aquel perro negro que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que su padrino.

¡Te atrapé, Potter!- una voz siniestra cruzó el silencio del parque sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos -Conque ayudando a la Sra. Figg ¿eh?

Mejor olvídalo, Duddley- dijo Harry sin quitar la vista de los ojos del regordete

¿O que?- lo retó – ¿Me atacarás y pedirás ayuda a "tu novia"?- se burló

¡Por lo menos tengo una novia!- dijo Harry

¿Por eso has estado actuando extraño todo este tiempo?

Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo cortante

Lo será si se lo digo a mi mamá- amenazó

¿Acaso aún no puedes despegarte de las faldas de "mami"?

¡Maldito Potter¡Ya verás cuando te atrape!

Harry echó a correr con Duddley detrás de él, se metió a un callejón y logró perderlo, se dirigió prontamente dónde Arabella y recuperó un poco el aliento.

¿Qué sucede, Harry?- preguntó ella

Mi primo quiere golpearme, me ha visto en el parque con Luna y amenazó con decirle a Tía Petunia

No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré

Gracias Sra. Figg

Llámame Arabella ¿Quieres?- le dijo dándole el delantal y llenándole de harina el rostro y las manos.

Poco después tocaron a la puerta, Duddley Dursley, el rollizo primo de Harry apareció tras ella, rojo hasta las orejas y respirando trabajosamente.

Sra. Figg…- dijo con dificultad – ¿está c-con… us…usted mi… primo?

¡Duddley, cariño¡Mira nada más como vienes¡Pasa por favor¿No quieres un vasito con agua¡POTER!- gritó con prepotencia -¡TRAE AHORA MISMO UN VASO CON AGUA!

Aquí tiene Sra. Figg- dijo con sumisión siguiéndole la corriente a la longeva

�¿Esto es lo más rápido que puedes hacerlo¡Te he dicho "ahora mismo"!

Lo lamento- dijo –no volverá a pasar

¿Le está dando problemas?- preguntó el gordo de forma burlona

Ese mocoso necesita disciplina y eso es lo que le estoy dando; ha estado aquí todo el día y apenas termina el quehacer.

¿Ha estado aquí todo el día?- preguntó curioso el rechoncho

¡Todo el día!- respondió Arabella

¿No ha salido para nada?

Bueno qué tu no entiendes que ha estado aquí todo el día!- dijo como cualquier anciana

Entonces le agradará saber que lo he visto en el parque hace unos 20 minutos con una chica- dijo Duddley

¡Imposible!- exclamó divertida -¡Estábamos horneando una tarta!

¿Tarta?- preguntó con los ojos ilusionados

De acelgas y champiñones ¿quieres un poco?

Al chico se le revolvió el estómago de solo pensarlo y negó con la cabeza, desde hacía un tiempo el cochinito hacía lo posible por evitar a toda costa la "comida de conejos" y pensar que la comería hasta en tarta le hizo creer que no volvería a comer en toda una semana (N/A: naaaa! El cerdito no logra estar sin comer dos minutos)

En realidad tengo que irme- le dijo –espero que la disfrute

_Gracias por sus iqueños y significativos comentarios, creo que de momento los capis son un poco cortos, pero…. Prometo tratar de hacerlos más largos…. Gracias por todos y no olviden el RW…_


	3. La Madriguera: De Vuelta Al Hogar

**¿Ellos¿Ellas¿Quiénes?**

By: Amaranta Riddle

-

DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes conocidos son propiedad de la WB y J. K. Rowling y son utilizados sin fines de lucro

N/A: Este Fanfic contiene Flash, contenido homosexual tanto de hombres como de mujeres, no me hago responsable de los daños mentales que pueda causar en el lector. Contenido no apto para menores de 16 años.

RESUMEN: Una locura de la autora, contiene personajes tomados de una serie de TV. Que espero reconozcan ustedes, dedicado con mucho cariño a FAY HUBBLE (snitch, sis') y a BELLATRIX LESTRANGE (bloody, má') ?Disfruten y no olviden el comentario!

AGRADECIMIENTOS: A quienes leen mi fic sin dejar comentarios y sobre todo a aquellas dos personitas lindas que lo han dejado, muchas gracias... espero que les guste lo que a continuación, prometo hacerlos más largos.

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

La Madriguera: De Vuelta Al Hogar

Dos días pasaron como granos de arena en un reloj gigante, Harry contaba los minutos para escuchar la llegada de quienes lo llevarían de vuelta al hogar.

¡POTTER!- la voz enfadada de Tío Vernon lo sacaba de sus pensamientos en ese momento -¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

Al bajar pudo ver a tres personas vestidas de riguroso traje negro con un fénix bordado en la solapa del abrigo, gafas oscuras y sombreros de ala.

Estos hombres te buscan- comentó Vernon enfadado -¡Espero que no estés metido en un lío!

Por un momento Harry no los reconoció, aunque al observar que uno de ellos era una chica por el corto de la falda se tranquilizó un poco. Ella bajó un poco los anteojos y le hizo un guió a Harry que se encontraba confundido en las escaleras.

¡No lo creo!- exclamó Harry –"Tunks es toda una mujer"- pensó

Trae tus cosas, Harry- dijo Alastor sin moverse de su posición; manos a la espalda, semblante serio y mirada al frente.

Con permiso Sr. Dursley- dijo de pronto Tunks quitándose el sombrero para dejar ver cómo su cabello pasaba del castaño al rosa con facilidad. Vernon miró nervioso hacia la calle, no había querido hacer pasar a los extraños.

Por un momento no los reconocí- dijo Harry a Tunks mientras subían el resto de la escalera

Dumbledore creyó que sería buena idea ahora que el ministerio sabe sobre la Orden- explicó la chica.

La Sra. Weasley me comentó que América envió refuerzos ¿crees que sirvan de algo?- preguntó curioso el chico

En realidad pasa algo curioso, la mayoría de ellos tienen el empuje y la capacidad necesaria, pero carecen de preparación adecuada; los de la Orden estamos preparando a aquellos que pudieran ser más útiles… ¡Hasta Snape tiene un pupilo!

Y… ¿Qué tal les va?

No muy bien, las técnicas que ellos emplean son demasiado diferentes a las nuestras¡Son unos salvajes!

Eso no se oye bien

Locomotor Tuck- exclamó Tunks apuntando al baúl con la varita, haciendo que levitara –además hay muchos de ellos que ya pueden hacer magia sin la varita

No sabía que eso pudiese hacerse- comentó Harry asombrado

Se necesita mucho autocontrol, en realidad la varita es solo un instrumento conductor de la magia, por ello siempre apuntamos a dónde queremos, pero se puede hacer magia sin usar la varita. Academias como Cacle y Salem son expertas para enseñar a usar la magia sin la varita– Tunks conducía el baúl escaleras abajo, posándolo a los pies de Vernon quien estalló en ese momento

¡Cómo se atreven a hacer eso en mi casa¡Son unos anormales inútiles al igual que este…!

¡Cuide su boca Sr. Dursley!- advirtió Moody aún sin moverse pero con voz decidida

Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo- añadió Artur tomando a Hedwig

¡Despídete del señor, Harry!- dijo Moody –no lo verás hasta el próximo Verano

Hasta luego- dijo Harry sin respuesta, tampoco era que la esperara

Ojoloco le dirigió una mirada significativa y salieron, Tunks hizo un cambio más de color al salir y se puso el sombrero dejando a los Dursley al borde de la histeria.

Bien, Harry- llamó Alastor -¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

No me puedo quejar- respondió alegre

¡Supe que tuviste visitas!- comentó la chica pícara

Luna fue a visitarme el día de mi cumpleaños, me pareció un bonito detalle- comentó

Bienvenidos al Autobús Noctámbulo, el sistema de transporte para magos y brujas desvalidos ¿A dónde los llevo?

Al Caldero Chorreante- dijo Artur

Bien… cuatro al Caldero Chorreante… cuatro Sickles por favor

Moody pagó, se acomodaron en la parte trasera del autobús y Tunks decidió que sería agradable conversar con Harry y éste accedió.

¿Por qué iremos al caldero chorreante?- preguntó Harry curioso

Hay algunas cosas que arreglar- contestó Tunks –Además debes tener hambre y necesitarás algunas cosas en el Callejón Diagon

¿Algunas cosas¿Cómo cuáles?- preguntó

Un par de Túnicas de Gala para empezar, además no sería mala idea comprar las cosas para la escuela de una vez- respondió Artur

Hermione llegó ayer de su viaje- comentó Tunks entusiasmada –tal vez mañana pueda estar con nosotros

Tal vez quiera estar con su familia- dijo Harry

Ha viajado con ellos– Explicó la chica –además debe estar ansiosa por contarnos sobre su viaje y sobre Krum

Yo sé de alguien que no lo estará- sonrió Harry –Hermione me envió una foto, se veía muy feliz al lado de Krum

Es un buen chico, creo que la pasaron bien- comentó Tunks

Eso lo sé- dijo Harry –pero no creo que sea lo que ella esté buscando

¡No¡Harry¡Por Merlín¡No me digas que estás celoso!

¡NO¡Yo no!- saltó el chico -¡Lo decía por otra persona!

¡Creo saber a qué pecas te refieres!- rió la chica antes de ser interrumpida bruscamente por Stan

¡El Caldero Chorreante!- gritó el chico.

Varias personas bajaron allí, Tunks bajó detrás de Harry que le extendió la mano cortésmente. Entraron en el establecimiento Moody los dirigió a un lugar apartado, allí se encontraron a los demás miembros de La Orden del Fénix, perfectamente uniformados con excepción de Severus Snape, quien vestía su habitual túnica negra.

¡Bienvenido, Harry!- lo recibió Dumbledore con voz gallarda –les ruego tomen asiento, entre más rápido comencemos, más rápido nos iremos a hacer nuestros deberes.

Junto al anciano, tomaron asiento Tunks y Severus, uno a cada lado. Ambos tenían grandes trozos de pergamino y sendas plumas que alistaron al momento en que se sentaron.

Comencemos con los asuntos de Hogwarts- dijo el anciano –Severus, por favor

Los puntos son…- comenzó el hombre –No. 1: el ingreso de estudiantes extranjeros y de escuelas ajenas a Hogwarts

Minerva- dijo Albus -¿Acaso han llegado más solicitudes para Hogwarts?- preguntó el anciano

Me temo que si, Albus- contestó la profesora con gesto alarmado –aún no sé que hacer con todas las que llegan, la escuela no tiene lugar para tantos estudiantes

Supongo que habrá que rechazar a muchos- dijo Dumbledore más para sí mismo que para los demás

No podemos cerrarle las puertas a quienes vienen buscando ayuda, Albus- dijo Remus que no había hablado en mucho tiempo –Ellos cuentan con un lugar seguro para terminar la escuela y tal vez sobrevivir otro año

Se pueden abrir cursos especiales para esos alumnos en Hogwarts- dijo Tunks

Eso sería como discriminarlos- comentó el licántropo

Entonces ¿Qué sugieres?- preguntó hostil el profesor de Pociones

Desgraciadamente no todas las escuelas son afines al programa de estudios de Hogwarts- contestó el castaño –lo primero es conseguir información con respecto a los programas de estudio de las escuelas solicitantes, posteriormente complementar nuestra tira de materias conforme a las escuelas aceptadas, lo que implica…

Abrir nuevas plazas para nuevos profesores- completó Albus jugueteando con su barba en forma pensativa, pareciera que algo en su cabeza comenzaba a trabajar a gran velocidad –Minerva¿puedes hacer un listado de los profesores mejor capacitados? Además tendrás a tu cargo investigar todo lo que puedas y ver qué estudiantes son los más aptos para Hogwarts…

¿Qué pasará con el resto?- preguntó la mujer

Pueden ser enviados a Beauxbatons- dijo Hagrid con entusiasmo –Es una escuela muy buena y está muy bien protegida, supongo que Madame Maxim estará encantada con la idea

Esa es una muy buena idea, Hagrid- comentó Albus –Tú te encargarás personalmente de hablar con Madame Maxim y serás el encargado de reportarme cualquier inconveniente, te encargarás de hacer un reporte semanal de actividades

Entendido Profesor Dumbledore- dijo Hagrid –No le fallaré.

Toda la junta transcurrió entre algunas discusiones comenzadas extrañamente por Molly Weasley, que hacía comentarios irónicos y sarcásticos a cada cosa que Tunks decía y no perdía oportunidad para atacarle.

Desafortunadamente para ellas, Dumbledore nombró a Tunks la guardiana oficial de Harry en casa de los Weasley por lo que Molly dio un suspiro de resignación y se limitó a ignorar a la chica. Dumbledore ofreció allí mismo el puesto de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas a Charlie Weasley, quien aceptó entusiasmado la oferta; se volvió a abrir el club de Duelo pero esta vez como una clase obligatoria, el profesor sería sin lugar a dudas Remus, quien también aceptó la invitación. El puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya estaba dado para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

¡Señor Snape!- llamó un muchachito alarmado, con la cara pálida -¡Hay problemas¡Está en peligro!

Severus salió corriendo y Dumbledore dio por terminada la junta, cada quien tenía una labor especial encomendada y la de Harry sería ayudar a que ese año todas las casas cooperaran para mantener la paz y la tranquilidad.

Harry se reunió con Ron y Ginny en el bar, comieron algo y procedieron a hacer las compras escolares entre relatos del verano y comentarios sobre Quidditch que omitían intencionalmente la participación de Krum en algún partido importante.

¡tengo una idea!- exclamó Ron -¿Por qué no visitamos a los gemelos?

¡Ni lo piensen!- exclamó Molly que había estado reacia a visitar el lugar durante el verano a pesar de las invitaciones y ruegos que los gemelos y todos sus hijos hacían –Harry debe estar cansado por el viaje

En realidad- dijo Harry –me gustaría visitarlos, me han dicho que son todo un éxito.

Molly suspiró resignada y los llevó dónde los gemelos, la tienda estaba a reventar de chiquillos que tomaban las muestras gratis y leían las etiquetas de cada una de las diferentes bromas que había en el lugar. Fred se encontraba en caja y George empaquetando y haciendo cuentas.

¡Harry!- exclamó George al verlo entrar frente a Molly -¡Veo que lograste convencerla!

¡Creímos que nunca te veríamos por aquí!- exclamó Fred -¡Ahora vemos a quien acudir cuando queremos convencerte de algo!

No puedo decir que es un placer para mí estar en este lugar- dijo Molly

¡Vamos mamá- exclamó Ginny -¡Dales un poco de crédito¡Por lo menos les está yendo bien!

Además- añadió Ron –Disfrutan lo que hacen, papá dice que eso es lo importante

Veo que les está yendo de maravilla- dijo Harry recorriendo la tienda con la mirada –y que han inventado nuevas cosas

¡Siempre innovando!- dijo Fred

No podemos aflojar el paso si queremos seguir como hasta ahora- comentó George con seriedad

¿Cómo es que les da tiempo para algo así?- preguntó entusiasmado

Ron y Ginny nos ayudan de vez en cuando, mamá supo que venías y…

Decidió que sería mejor que se quedaran a recibirte- completó Fred

¡No es agradable tener a este par como jefes!- exclamó Ron divertido -¡Te lo digo en serio!

Bueno, Ron- comentó sarcástico Fred –Tampoco eres el empleado del año

Harry compró algunas cosas a escondidas de Molly, se despidieron de los gemelos después de ayudar un poco y de que Harry repartiera algunos autógrafos por petición de ambos y se marcharon a casa. Tunks se instaló en el cuarto de Percy por petición de Artur.

Hermione llegó al siguiente día tal como lo había dicho la chica en el autobús; habló entusiasmada de su viaje y de su visita a Krum, de todo lo que el chico le había mostrado y todo lo que había aprendido de sus costumbres y su cultura. Se había ganado los suspiros y miradas ilusionadas de Ginny y Tunks y los gestos y resoplidos indignados y burlones de Ron.

¡Ya me tienen harto!- profirió a solas con Harry mientras se preparaban para dormir

¿Qué¿Quiénes?- preguntó el moreno despistado

¡Ellas!- exclamó -¡Krum esto¡Krum aquello!...

¿Por qué no lo aceptas, Ron?- preguntó Harry divertido -¡Estás celoso!

¡Por qué habría de estarlo!- exclamó Ron más rojo que su cabello y tropezando con un intento de Bludger que había dejado allí después del partido casero con Bill y Charlie

Espero que lo aceptes antes de que sea tarde y alguien más se te adelante- comentó tapándose y volteándose.

Aquellos días en La Madriguera fueron días de ensueño para Harry, cada mañana ayudaban a la Sra. Weasley con los quehaceres, por las tardes después de comer ayudaban a Fred y George con la tienda. Las comidas eran lo que más le agradaba a Harry, las conversaciones cada día eran más interesantes, además de que Charlie y Tunks parecían haber hecho buenas migas, en ocasiones entablaban charlas tan largas que terminaban hartando a los demás habitantes y se convertía en una conversación entre dos. Los fines de semana los chicos armaban partidos de Quidditch casero que las chicas veían entre cuchicheos y risillas.


	4. Las Galas Y Visita A San Mungo

**¿Ellos? ¿Ellas? ¿Quiénes?**

By: Amaranta Riddle

-

DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes conocidos son propiedad de la WB y J. K. Rowling y son utilizados sin fines de lucro

N/A: Este Fanfic contiene Flash, contenido homosexual tanto de hombres como de mujeres, no me hago responsable de los daños mentales que pueda causar en el lector. Contenido no apto para menores de 16 años.

RESUMEN: Una locura de la autora, contiene personajes tomados de una serie de TV. Que espero reconozcan ustedes, dedicado con mucho cariño a FAY HUBBLE (snitch, sis') y a BELLATRIX LESTRANGE (bloody, má') ¡¡Disfruten y no olviden el comentario!

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

Las Galas Y Visita A San Mungo

Como no todo es para siempre y todo lo bueno acaba tarde o temprano, el día 29 de agosto había llegado en un parpadeo. Dumbledore le había comunicado que después de la lectura sería llevado directamente a Hogwarts, dónde sería alcanzado posteriormente por sus amigos y Tunks; además le había dado una lista detallada de aquellos que asistirían a la lectura, sorprendiendo el hecho de que Severus Snape figuraba como uno de los convidados.

La tarde la pasó en la nueva oficina de Artur Weasley, que le había sido dada gracias al ascenso que había obtenido al haber ayudado durante los acontecimientos de hacía unos meses atrás. Había hablado con Percy unos momentos, si es que se puede llamar "hablar" al hecho de escuchar a alguien jactarse de "casi" obtener el puesto de su antiguo jefe.

Cuando por fin la hora llegó y se encontraba en aquella sala que anteriormente había servido para enjuiciarle por algo que el mismo ministerio había propiciado se vio de pronto rodeado de recuerdos sobre el año anterior, recordó a Dolores Umbridge, a Cornelius Fudge y a… a Lucius Malfoy.

-Tranquilícese, Sr. Potter- la melosa voz de Snape lo sacó de sus pensamientos –Esto no es de ninguna manera un juicio ni una clase de Pociones- añadió

-¡Profesor Snape!- exclamó Harry mirando al hombre –Yo… en realidad quería hablar con usted sobre algo

-¿Sobre qué Sr. Potter?- preguntó a la defensiva

-Sobre lo que pasó el curso pasado…

-Ni siquiera lo mencione, Potter- dijo enfadado

-Es solo que… quería decirle que lo lamento, usted tiene razón, no debí meterme en lo que no me incumbe- dijo con honestidad mirando a Snape a los ojos

-Me extraña que no haya corrido a contarlo a sus amigos, seguro hubieran tenido algo de qué reír

-No veo por qué había de hacerlo, tampoco creo que sea motivo de burla

-No veo por qué está haciendo esto, Sr. Potter, pero si lo que pretende es burlarse de mí…

-No es esa mi intención- dijo el chico firme –solo deseaba disculparme con usted, pero tal vez no sea capaz de aceptar una disculpa

-No me hable en ese tono Sr. Potter, recuerde que aún soy su profesor…

-Por ello pretendía limar asperezas- dijo dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose a un lugar vacío lejos del hombre

-¡Potter, espere!- llamó Snape –lo lamento- atinó a decir –no tiene que buscar otro lugar

No comprendía por qué, pero al sentirse cerca del hombre en ese momento había olvidado todo temor y el dolor que sentía al recordar lo que había sucedido cesó por un momento; así que permaneció en ese lugar.

La lectura dio inicio, el mismo Albus Dumbledore era quien daría lectura ante la mirada de Cornelius Fudge y otros funcionarios del ministerio que sin duda constatarían que todo lo espetado en el pergamino fuese leído verídica mente y cumplido conforme a la voluntad del difunto.

Había nombrado primeramente a Dumbledore, a quién había dejado la Mansión Black con instrucciones de hacer con lo que había dentro lo que considerara pertinente. A Hagrid le dejó encargada a "su pequeña mascota"; el semigigante casi saltaba de la emoción, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. A Remus le dejó una casa que había adquirido antes de ser enviado a Azkaban y todo el contenido del arca 483 de Gringotts.

"…lo más importante –leyó el anciano- considerando que eres el último de los merodeadores y la persona más apta para esta tarea y responsabilidad (aunque ara mí fue un placer), dejo en tus manos la tutela de mi ahijado Harry Potter, cuídalo mucho y no permitas que haga locuras, recuerda que fue lo más valioso para mí.

Por otro lado y para sorpresa de muchos, a Severus Snape dejo "la caja de los secretos", Remus Lupin sabe donde se encuentra y él te la dará personalmente, tal vez así dejes de lado el odio que sientes hacia nosotros; a tu ahijado dile que hay algo para él enterrado en aquel sauce que tanto amaba su madre en el jardín de la mansión Malfoy.

Por último, pero no menos importante, a Harry Potter, mi querido ahijado todo lo que hay en mi habitación secreta es para ti, Remus te la dará, además de lo que hay en el arca 704 de Gringotts y la carta que Dumbledore te entregará al final de esta lectura.

Minerva McGonagall, en agradecimiento a todas sus enseñanzas y su tolerancia la casa de campo de la familia Black es para usted, la abuela la puso a mi nombre mucho antes de todos los acontecimientos y creo que usted la merece más que nadie.

Para terminar con este cuento, quiero agradecer a todos los presentes todo el apoyo que me dieron y el que le darán a Harry en un futuro. Tunks, señorita, esa habitación en El Caldero Chorreante es solo para ti y espero cuides todo lo que te di en vida, gracias por ser tan linda conmigo, sé que encontrarás lo que has estado buscando en cuanto menos lo imagines. Cuídense todos y no me lloren, he vivido lo que tenía que vivir.

Con Amor

Sirius Black"

Dumbledore entregó la carta a Harry quien apresuró a leerla en cuanto pudo apartar las lágrimas de su rostro. La abrió con dedos ansiosos y leyó con detenimiento saboreando cada palabra, tratando de imaginar que él estaba frente a él diciendo esas palabras, tratando de escuchar su voz en su cabeza…

Querido Harry:

Antes que nada espero que estés bien, el hecho de que estés ahora leyendo esta carta significa que me he adelantado a ti y no pude cumplir mi promesa a tus padres; te ruego me disculpes por dejarte solo, pero recuerda que hay más gente a tu alrededor que está dispuesta a ayudarte y a acompañarte sin esperar nada a cambio.

Quiero que sepas que fuiste la persona más importante en mi vida, salí de Azkaban solo por ti, por Remus, quiero que confíes mucho en él, que a pesar de todo es una persona sumamente inteligente y sensible, aprende de McGonagall que es una gran mujer en todos los aspectos, cree en Dumbledore, solo busca lo mejor para ti aunque no siempre sus métodos sean los más adecuados.

Harry, aunque te parezca una hazaña casi imposible de realizar te pido de favor que trates de acercarte a Snape, es un hombre muy inteligente que puede ayudarte en muchos sentidos y… aunque me cueste reconocerlo confío demasiado en él, solo espero que puedas hacer lo mismo y encontrar a un posible amigo….

Cuídate mucho, Harry, recuerda que no hay mejor persona que tú mismo y que tú serás siempre tu mejor aliado o tu peor enemigo, sé sincero, confía y apoyate en aquellos que desean ayudarte, conserva siempre a tus amigos, porque amigos como ellos no se encuentran a la vuelta de la equina y no temas probar lo desconocido, tal vez te lleves sorpresas agradables.

Lo más importante de todo, Harry; no me llores, no te culpes a ti mismo de algo en lo que te involucraste sin quererlo y sin saberlo, todos aquellos que enfrentamos a Voldemort lo hacemos porque queremos, porque para eso estamos, a nadie obligan, además piensa que todo pasa por algo y ese algo, aunque sea difícil de comprender, muchas veces te da la fuerza para seguir adelante. Ahora tienes un motivo para vencer, para esforzarte al máximo y lograr tus objetivos sean cuales fueren.

Con mucho amor

Sirius Black

Cuando el chico hubo terminado de leer la carta, miró hacia en frente al sentir la mirada de una persona y descubrir los ónice de Snape sobre su persona, no sabía por qué, pero no le molestaban en absoluto.

-¿Su padrino le ha advertido de mí, Sr. Potter?- preguntó el profesor en tono burlón; Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Todo lo contrario- dijo el chico dando la media vuelta para salir detrás de Remus que luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

El licántropo abrazó al muchacho, se aferró a él como si en ello se le fuera la vida y el moreno correspondió al abrazo, Harry había olvidado por un momento que Sirius había dejado la tutela de Harry a manos de aquel hombre.

-No me importa esa casa- dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo –no me importa el arca en Gringotts, no me importa nada de lo que me haya dejado, Harry, le agradezco que te dejó en mis manos y en mi vida.

-Yo no me iré, Remus- dijo Harry apretándolo un poco –aquí voy a estar…

-¡Lupin!- llamó Severus -¿Qué rayos es lo que…?

-No tienes que dirigirte a mí de ese modo- dijo Remus irguiéndose y secando las lágrimas de su rostro –Te daré lo que te han dejado, aunque no veo por qué lo hizo, no lo mereces

-Remus- llamo Harry –No lo hagas

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el castaño confundido

-Pelear… no lo hagas, por favor- dijo mirándolo como sólo él podía mirar cuándo deseaba algo que sabía podían negarle, Remus hizo una mueca y dio un suspiro.

-Está bien, Harry- contestó el hombre –Mañana después de la ceremonia de Capitanes lo espero en la casa de los gritos- susurró

-Pero tendrá que ser rápido- dijo Snape –Tengo cosas importantes que hacer… ahora Potter, espero que tenga buen viaje a Hogwarts, trate de no meterse en problemas…

-Cuídese mucho- contestó el chiquillo

El viaje a Hogwarts transcurrió sin más, llegaron, se instalaron y tal como lo había dicho Dumbledore, sus amigos llegaron unas horas después del chico. Tomaron sus habitaciones y Ron dio a Harry la contraseña del baño de los Prefectos, creyó que lo necesitaría. Ya pensaría después en la forma de agradecer a su amigo.

Al siguiente día la ceremonia estaba por comenzar, Ron estaba más que arreglado, todo estaba listo, hasta Hermione se había esmerado en su arreglo personal y casi todos los invitados de Gryffindor habían llegado y saludado a Harry en la sala común; pero de alguna manera el chico de los ojos esmeralda sentía que algo no marchaba del todo bien.

-Deben ser los nervios- dijo Ron tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo –Escuché que vendrá Word para verte recibir el mando del equipo, se lo ha pedido especial y personalmente al director.

-No lo sé, Ron- dijo el chico agobiado –aún así tengo un mal presentimiento sobre algo que no concierne a esta ceremonia… algo no anda bien con las cosas allá afuera.

-¿Sobre algo?- preguntó su amigo preocupado –Harry ¿te ha vuelto a doler la cicatriz?

-No, Ron- dijo el muchacho con sinceridad –pero sé que de alguna manera…

-¡Harry!- gritó Hermione alarmada entrando en el cuarto de los chicos y blandiendo en la mano un ejemplar del Diario El Profeta -¡Mira esto!- dijo extendiéndoselo

**La Mansión Malfoy Viste de Luto**

**Mortífagos atacan anoche la residencia, Narcissa Malfoy asesinada, Draco Malfoy en San Mungo**

La noche de ayer, varios Mortífagos entraron por la fuerza en la mansión Malfoy y atacaron a la esposa e hijos de Lucius Malfoy, conocido Mortífago y anteriormente cercano a Cornelius Fudge.

Narcissa Malfoy, quien fuera sometida a las tres principales y más conocidas maldiciones imperdonables, murió víctima de un Avada Kedabra, después de haber sido sometida al Imperius y al Cruciatas, dejando prácticamente en orfandad al muchacho Draco Malfoy de 16 años quien se encuentra ahora en San Mungo víctima del impacto producido al presenciar la muerte de su madre.

Investigaciones recientes informan que Bellatrix Lestrange, prima de la hoy occisa, se encontraba dentro del inmueble justo en el momento y la hora en que sucedieron los accidentes, lo que lleva a sospechar que fue ella la autora intelectual de los hechos. Los motivos del ataque aún se desconocen.

(Continúa en Pág. 15)

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó Harry preocupado -¡Draco!

-¡Harry!- exclamó Ron un tanto molesto -¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por él?

-¡Que insensible eres, Ronald Weasley!- dijo Hermione en forma de reproche –Nadie merece nada así

-Lo sé,- dijo el chico -¡Pero es Malfoy! ¡Él no se hubiera preocupado por ninguno de nosotros!- añadió

-¿Por qué no dejamos de discutir y vamos al Campo de Quidditch?- preguntó Harry –Deben estar esperándonos.

Bajaron al lugar de la cita, la mayoría de los invitados se encontraba allí, pero los tres pudieron percatarse de la ausencia de todo el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, al parecer la casa de la serpiente sería la menos saturada ese año…

-Profesora McGonagall- llamó Harry al final de la ceremonia -¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

-Claro, Potter- dijo la mujer viéndo la preocupación en los ojos esmeralda del muchacho -¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno yo…- dudó un poco –me preguntaba… es sobre… sobre Malfoy- atinó a decir -¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Tal vez el profesor Snape pueda contestarte mejor, Harry- dijo la mujer.

Harry agradeció, y aprovechando que sus amigos se encontraban en ese momento entretenidos salió como un bólido hacia las mazmorras, tropezando con alguien en el camino. Se levantó y se sacudió la ropa.

-Lo lamento- dijo sin levantar la mirada –no me fijé por dónde…

-Sr. Potter- dijo el hombre parado frente a él – ¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo aquí y por qué lleva tanta prisa?

-¡Profesor Snape!- exclamó el chico sorprendido –En realidad… le estaba buscando- dijo mirándolo esperanzado

-¿Se puede saber para qué?- preguntó el hombre con frialdad, ocultando su intriga y sorpresa

-Yo… solo quería saber como se encuentra Malfoy- dijo con decisión

-¿Acaso es esto una broma Sr. Potter?- preguntó sorprendido el hombre –Si es así, debo decirle que no es de muy buen gusto

-No lo es- dijo el chico –en realidad me interesa saber cómo se encuentra

-¿Por qué debería responder a esa pregunta? El joven Malfoy ni siquiera es su amigo

-No tiene que hacerlo- dijo Harry sereno –tal vez deba preguntarle a Dumbledore

-Me sorprende que no lo hubiese hecho desde el principio Sr. Potter- dijo el hombre –El anciano nunca le niega nada a SU "niño de oro"

-¡No soy "SU" niño de oro!- respondió Harry un poco molesto por el comentario

-Si en realidad le interesa- dijo Snape –Espere en mi despacho, volveré en veinte minutos ¡No toque nada, Potter!- advirtió el profesor antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Bien Luppin- dijo el oscuro personaje llegando a la entrada de la "Casa de los Gritos" –Ya estoy aquí, ¿ahora qué?

-Severus- dijo el castaño –Pasa por aquí, debo aceptar que me intrigan los motivos de Sirius para dejarte algo tan importante.

-Debo admitir que me intriga- dijo el hombre tras el licántropo –no creí que el hombre me tuviese alguna estima- comentó

-En realidad yo tampoco- dijo Remus con un tinte de tristeza en la voz –Aquí está la caja- dijo entregándole un baúl pequeño, como del tamaño de una caja de zapatos muggles – y aquí está la llave- dijo entregándole un medallón con un dije en forma de círculo. Tanto la llave como el baúl tenían una M grabada.

-¿Por qué la "M"?- preguntó el hombre intrigado

-Eso es un asunto privado- dijo Remus –ahora, si no te molesta, tengo cosas que hacer

-Bien Luppin- dijo Severus con frialdad –nos veremos mas tarde

Remus asintió, Severus salió del lugar con la caja en manos, se dirigió a las mazmorras, directamente a su despacho, allí, Harry lo esperaba sentado en una silla leyendo el ejemplar de "Pociones Avanzadas" que él mismo solía leer.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que está haciendo, Potter?- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-Yo… Lo lamento, no debí tomar sus cosas…

-¿Cuánto lleva con ese libro en las manos?- preguntó el hombre –me sorprende verlo tratando de adquirir un poco de conocimiento sobre su materia….

-Este libro es interesante- dijo el chico -¿Hay uno en la biblioteca?

-Supongo que si, pero dado el interés que tiene dejaré que se lleve ese, ojalá así muestre interés en mi materia…

-Me interesa su materia- dijo el chico en un susurro –de hecho… me gusta mucho

-¿Entonces?- preguntó el hombre -¿Qué es lo que lo hace ser tan incompetente en el salón de clase?

-Usted- dijo mirándolo –su forma de ser conmigo

-¿Acaso desea que me comporte como Dumbledore?- dijo desafiante sentándose en su silla

-¡No!- dijo el chico -¡Lo odiaría!

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Que olvide esos prejuicios que tiene para conmigo- dijo desesperado –yo no soy como mi padre, ni siquiera me crió el, ni siquiera lo conocí y lo poco que sé de él me lo ha dicho gente que lo conoció muy poco… o que trata de ocultarme cosas o se portan condescendientes conmigo…

-No lo comprendo, Potter- dijo Snape –Hasta hace poco solo era el niño mimado de Hogwarts…

-¿En realidad creé que he sido un niño mimado?- rió sarcástico el chico levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba –Profesor… ¿Ha recibido alguna vez un abrazo sincero y cariñoso?

-Solo de niño, mi madre y mi abuela- dijo el profesor sin saber por qué respondía

-Yo lo recibí hace unos años de Hermione- dijo el chico –solo uno, no tuve una abuela o una madre que me abrazaran. ¿Tuvo o tiene un amigo sincero?

-Desde hace tiempo… Lucius Malfoy

-El mío es Ron y lo conocí en mi primer año, ahora funge como espía para Dumbledore, le dice cada detalle sobre mi día, no me queda más que guardarme tantas cosas que quisiera decirle… ¿Ha sabido desde siempre que es un mago?

-Provengo de una gran familia de magos y…

-Yo también provengo de una, pero se me ocultó hasta que llegó el momento de entrar a Hogwarts, solo en ese momento supe lo que significaba ser Harry Potter y en realidad lo odié… lo odié tanto como ser "criado" por los Dursley, tanto como cuando Tío Vernon entraba en mi alacena molesto porque sus planes no habían salido como él quería y me golpeaba y me insultaba porque para él yo soy y seré la causa de todos sus males- los puños del chico estaban tan apretados que los nudillos se le veían blancos y a punto de estallar –lo odié tanto como ser metido de cabeza en el escusado porque el cerdo que tengo por primo y sus estúpidos amigos se aburrían de jugar con los carísimos juguetes que Tío Vernon le compraba, tanto como levantarme a las cinco de la mañana para darme un baño de tina cuando nadie me veía, con el temor de que si me descubrían podría irme muy mal… tanto como que Tía Petunia me tomara por los cabellos y me arrastrara por toda la casa diciendo que ésta estaba sucia cuando acababa de hacer minuciosamente el aseo de la misma… ¿Aún creé que soy un niño mimado?

-Potter- dijo el profesor –lamento haberlo dicho…Ahora vamos, se hace tarde

Tomó un puñado de polvos Flu y los tiró en la chimenea encendida, Harry lo imitó y ambos llegaron en cuestión de segundos a la recepción de San Mungo, en dónde varias enfermeras se arremolinaron en torno al hombre que acababa de llegar notando apenas al chico que llegaba con él a pesar de ser apenas unos centímetros más bajo que el profesor.

-Severus Snape- dijo el profesor a la recepcionista que escribía en un par de pergaminos lo que parecía ser el registro de visitantes –y él es…

-Harry- dijo sonriente el chiquillo –solo Harry- terminó.

Un par de identificaciones al estilo de los gafetes Muggles aparecieron delante de ellos, al parecer no habían puesto mucha atención a los nombres… por lo menos a uno de ellos.

-¿De qué se ríe, Sr. Potter?- preguntó el hombre al notar las risillas del chico

-De nada en especial- mintió aún sonriendo

-No me mienta, Potter- dijo el hombre muy serio.

-En realidad- dijo el chico viendo que Snape comenzaba a molestarse –Me extraña que no se haya dado cuenta

-¿De qué habla?

-Las enfermeras- dijo –Están locas por usted

-No se burle de mí Sr. Potter

-No lo pretendo en realidad- dijo tranquilo –vea usted mismo

Harry le mostró a su profesor de Pociones los gafetes que traían, mientras el de Severus Snape estaba perfectamente bien escrito y adornado con unos detalles medio churriguerescos, el de Harry tenía escrito al aventón "Solo Harry" sin más adornos que las letras "Visitante" bajo el nombre.

Severus no tuvo más que reír discretamente. Era la primera vez que Harry veía una risa sincera y divertida en la habitualmente seria cara del oscuro personaje.

Llegaron finalmente a la habitación en dónde el rubio Slytherin descansaba, Severus se adelantó "por si las dudas" y porque tenía cosas que halar con él; después de un rato el hombre salió y le dijo a Harry que podía pasar. Por una extraña razón que ni él mismo se explicaba, en ese momento sentía las piernas como si trajese zapatos de concreto, un mariposeo en el estómago y los nervios recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-No quise creerle a Snape- dijo un chico rubio demasiado desaliñado, tenía ojeras profundas y oscuras que hacían lucir aún más pálida la piel de mármol del chico, su cabello normalmente peinado meticulosamente y engomado ahora lucía como el de… como el del mismo Harry. A un costado de la cama en dónde el chico se encontraba se hallaba una charola con alimentos que apenas habían sido tocados. – ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?- dijo con tristeza y con la voz apagada –Adelante, Potter, mi vida no puede ser más miserable.

-Me apena verte en ese estado Malfoy- dijo el chico moviendo negativamente la cabeza -¿Qué fue de aquel rubio que no se dejaba intimidar por nada ni por nadie? ¿Qué del Slytherin fuerte a quien nada ni nadie le provocaba absolutamente nada? ¿Qué hay de aquel que me molestaba porque según él siempre quise hacerme la víctima? ¿Quién se está haciendo la víctima ahora?

-Solo vienes a…

-Solo vine a ver si estabas bien, pero veo que distas mucho de ese calificativo- dijo el chico acercándose al rubio

-No te acerques Potter- dijo el chico desafiante

-¡Vamos Malfoy! ¡Eres más fuerte que todo esto!- dijo mientras seguia acercándose haciendo caso omiso al muchacho que le hablaba.

-¡Tú no sabes nada, Potter!- dijo el chico -¡no has visto morir a tu madre en manos de los mortífagos!

-Si no lo recuerdas, Malfoy- dijo Harry son enfado pero con voz firme y determinada plantándose frente al muchacho –estuve presente el día en que mis padres murieron y no justamente a manos de mortífagos… a manos del mismo Voldemort, cada día me despierto a media noche sudando, recordando el momento en que la luz verde da de lleno en el cuerpo de mi madre, en que la luz verde se dirigía a mi persona, en el que esa misma luz verde se dirige a Cedric Diggory y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo…

-¿Cómo puedes soportarlo, Potter?- dijo al fín el chico bajando la guardia

-Tengo buenos amigos, Malfoy, sin ellos no habría podido derrotar a Voldemort en primer año, o rescatar a Ginny en segundo, o salvar a mi padrino en tercero… ni siquiera habría pasado la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos en cuarto…. No hablemos ya del año pasado…

-Tienes suerte, Potter, ese pobretón Weasley y esa…

-No te atrevas a decirlo- amenazó Harry

-sabelotodo Granger siempre están allí para ayudarte, en realidad te estiman…

-Pero tu no los necesitas, ¿cierto?- preguntó Harry sarcástico –Un Malfoy no necesita más que de sí mismo…

-Esas son tonterías- dijo el Rubio explotando –es la mierda que mi padre tiene en la cabeza, la misma que hizo que mataran a mi madre por sus caprichos…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Potter… no comentes nada, ni siquiera a Severus ni a Dumbledore- dijo el chico con mirada suplicante

-No lo haré, te doy mi palabra

-La mañana de ayer recibí una carta de mi padre pidiéndome lo reemplazara en las filas del Lord- comenzó con la voz entrecortada –me avisaba que mi tía y varios mortífagos más irían a recogerme para la ceremonia de iniciación de esa noche, le escribí una carta en dónde me negué rotundamente a aceptar sus peticiones así que me respondió molesto que aunque no quisiera Bellatrix iría por mi esa noche.

-Así que Bellatrix fue y al negarte usó a tu madre para tratar de "persuadirte"- comenzó Harry al ver que el chico comenzaba a luchar por contener las lágrimas –primero la maldición Cruciatus… te negaste, la maldición Imperuis… te negaste, una advertencia y te negaste, así que Bellatrix Lestrange se desesperó y asesinó a tu madre justo frente a ti… ¡Maldita perra bastarda!

-Creí que te daría gusto- dijo Malfoy –Por fín me has visto como querías verme

-No, Malfoy- dijo el chico levantándose de la silla en la que se había instalado cuando Draco comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado. –No me da gusto ver a nadie así y menos por culpa de esa…

-¡Harry!- lo tuteó Draco –Gracias por venir… necesitaba ver a alguien que no fuese Snape, me alegra que hayas sido tú

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- la reacción de Draco lo había tomado desprevenido, pero de alguna forma algo en su corazón brilló

-Porque… tu comprendes y… no me juzgas…

-Mal…

-Draco, llámame Draco

-Draco… ¿Por qué no has dormido? ¡Tampoco has comido nada! ¿Acaso te agradaría permanecer en este cuarto? ¡Ni mi alacena era tan deprimente!

-No he podido dormir… tampoco tengo mucha hambre…

-Nada de eso- dijo Harry levantándose y yendo a dónde la enfermera más cercana -¿Puede calentar un poco esto, por favor?- pidió el chaval

-Con gusto- lo tomó y con su varita hizo un extraño movimiento y quedó listo en un instante

-Gracias- dijo Harry sonriendo –Ahora vas a comer, no quiero que sea otro quien me moleste en los pasillos del colegio y mucho menos quiero tener a Blaise Zabini o a Crabbe o Goyle como capitanes del equipo de Quidditch- tomó la cuchara y la acercó a la boca de Malfoy, éste se sonrojó pero abrió la boca mirando las esmeraldas del chico que lo miraban con ternura.

No se dieron cuenta cuándo el profesor de pociones abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar tras quedarse un momento mirando la escena, por fín entró cuando Draco hubo terminado de comer.

-Es hora de irnos, Potter- dijo con un ligero toque de amabilidad en la voz –parece que Mañana podremos tener a Malfoy de regreso en Hogwarts, aunque bajo la supervisión de Madame Pomfrey

-Te iré a visitar seguido- dijo Harry

-Potter- dijo el chico –te agradezco lo que hiciste hoy por mí, pero no es necesario que lo hagas, será mejor que nadie sepa lo que sucedió hoy… - Harry sintió una punzada en el corazón, como si una flecha le hubiese atravesado pero asintió

-No te preocupes, Malfoy- dijo seco sin mirar al rubio –de mi boca nada saldrá

Ambos se marcharon, durante el camino Harry pensaba en todo lo que había pasado ¿Por qué se sentía tan dolido? ¿Por qué la reacción del Rubio lo había lastimado tanto? Y ¿por qué la había pasado tan bien?

-Potter- dijo el profesor una vez en el despacho

-Si ya sé- dijo fastidiado el chico –nadie debe de saberlo…

-No es eso lo que le iba a decir- dijo el hombre –yo… gracias por lo que hizo con Draco, lamento que… que siga siendo un Malfoy- comentó amargamente.

Harry se retiró casi sin hacer ruido, cuando llegó ala sala común le alegró que sus amigos no estuvieran allí, se dirigió a su habitación y tirado en la cama sollozó…


	5. Nuevo Curso, Nuevas Caras, Nueva Vida

**¿Ellos? ¿Ellas? ¿Quiénes?**

By: Amaranta Riddle

-

DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes conocidos son propiedad de la WB y J. K. Rowling y son utilizados sin fines de lucro

N/A: Este Fanfic contiene Flash, contenido homosexual tanto de hombres como de mujeres, no me hago responsable de los daños mentales que pueda causar en el lector. Contenido no apto para menores de 16 años.

RESUMEN: Una locura de la autora, contiene personajes tomados de una serie de TV. Que espero reconozcan ustedes, dedicado con mucho cariño a FAY HUBBLE (snitch, sis') y a BELLATRIX LESTRANGE (bloody, má') ¡¡Disfruten y no olviden el comentario!

_**CAPÍTULO 5:**_

_Nuevo Curso, Nuevas Caras, Nueva Vida_

El nuevo curso estaba por comenzar, el día en Hogwarts comenzó muy agitado, Dumbledore había pedido a los chicos que ayudaran con los preparativos de la ceremonia de bienvenida, Flitwick y Hermione se esmeraban en los encantamientos que servirían par adornar y ambientar el comedor y el resto del castillo.

Ron ayudaba McGonagall a supervisar las actividades de todos los prefectos mientras tanto Harry y Snape sorprendían a todos trabajando en equipo para la recepción de los alumnos extranjeros y de otras escuelas.

Remus Lupin también ayudaba, junto con Tunks y Dumbledore hacían en la sala de profesores el horario de cada uno, las clases y las casas que tendrían que supervisar; obviamente entre esos tres personajes comenzaban a tramar el espionaje de Harry y cómo lo supervisarían para que no se metiese en problemas.

Charlie Weasley discutía con Ginny sobre la importancia de trasladar a los de primer curso en las canoas a través del lago.

-Profesor- Harry comenzaba una conversación mientras hacían los listados de alumnos -¿Cómo sigue Malfoy?

-Mucho mejor, Sr. Potter- dijo el hombre –No sé cómo agradecerle lo que hizo ayer…

-No tiene por qué agradecerlo, en realidad no fue nada; usted ha estado muy ocupado ¿cierto?

-Bueno… si, un poco, pero tengo mis ratos de ocio- dijo el hombre con una mueca divertida

-Profesor Snape…- dijo el chico un tanto dubitativo -¿puedo pedirle un favor especial?

-Todo depende de qué favor quiera

-Solo… me gustaría continuar con las clases de Occlumancy- dijo casi en un susurro

-Me gustaría saber sus motivos- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-No haga eso- dijo Harry volteando la cara para no verlo a los ojos, sabía que trataba de leer su mente y debía evadir esa mirada –Se lo diré, seré sincero, pero por favor no utilice el legilimens conmigo ahora

-Lo escucho- dijo recargándose en el asiento y cruzando los brazos

-bien… cuando estuve con mis tíos tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, para aclarar muchas cosas que me daban vueltas en la cabeza… gracias a Godric Gryffindor no he vuelto a soñar con Vol… ¡Profesor!- exclamó al notar el respingo del profesor

-Lo lamento, Potter- dijo cerrando los ojos –aún no lo puedo controlar

-no he vuelto a soñar con Voldemort y tampoco me ha dolido la cicatriz… por el contrario, hay veces que siento sus emociones como mías… pero no lo sueño y no me domina como anteriormente… no ha entrado a mi cabeza y no deseo que lo vuelva a hacer por seguridad de aquellos a quienes…

-De aquellos a quienes quieres, Potter, lo sé- completó el profesor –Dime una cosa ¿Dumbledore sabe que me estás pidiendo esto?

-No he hablado con él desde que llegué a Hogwarts anteayer- dijo el chico

-Me parece muy extraño, ese distanciamiento que tienes con tus amigos y con el viejo Dumbledore, Potter- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, esta vez Harry no se volteó –Perfecto… estuviste practicando, solo pude ver tus motivos y son perfectamente comprensibles, informaré a Dumbledore sobre tu decisión y te diré tu horario cuando recibas la primera clase de pociones.

-Gracias Profesor… por cierto ¿Quién es el nuevo profesor de DCAO?

-Ya lo conocerás, Potter, es una persona muy peculiar

Ambos siguieron conversando, lo hacían civilizadamente y de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas, ninguno de los dos recordaba haber tenido esa sensación de libertad al hablar en mucho tiempo, hablaron sobre las clases, Snape respondió algunas dudas que el chico tenía y de vez en cuando Harry bromeaba sobre los partidos de Quidditch.

-Por cierto, Potter- dijo Snape interrumpiendo al muchacho –Malfoy vendrá temprano, no viajará en el expreso y me gustaría charlar con ambos sobre algo en particular

-Claro- dijo el chico tratando de ocultar su asombro

El momento llegó, todos ocupaban sus lugares, Ron y Hermione habían ido con McGonagall y Remus en el Expreso de Hogwarts a fungir con sus deberes de Prefectos. Draco Malfoy había llegado momentos después de la última charla de Harry con Snape, fue conducido directamente a la enfermería con Severus y Harry detrás de ellos. Severus pasó con él a la enfermería mientras Harry guardaba su distancia, no quería volver a pasar lo del día anterior. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba lo que el otro pensaba al respecto de la situación.

_Bien, estoy aquí en casa, a salvo- se decía a sí mismo el chico de cabellos platinados –él está ahora con mi padrino, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué pienso tanto en él? ¿Por qué me reconfortó su visita? ¿Por qué no pasa? Seguramente por lo que le dije ayer… ¡imbécil! ¡Soy un imbécil! ¿Por qué le dije que lo olvidara? ¿Por qué corre sangre Malfoy por mis venas? ¿Por qué no puedo admitir que me gustaría tener una amistad con él?_

_Muy bien Harry Potter- se decía el León –él se encuentra en Hogwarts, se encuentra tras esa puerta que tantas veces has cruzado y que ahora no te atreves ni siquiera a mirar, allí esa persona que acaba de herir tus… ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! ¡Yo rechacé esa mano de marfil en primer año! ¡Él te ha hecho la vida imposible todo este tiempo! Y ahora… ahora… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por qué se ha filtrado en tus pensamientos? ¿Por qué de pronto te ha dolido que no haya aceptado tener una amistad contigo?_

-¡Potter!- la voz de su Profesor de Pociones lo sacó de sus pensamientos -¡Entre, por favor!

-Si, señor- dijo actuando como un autómata

-Potter, Malfoy- comenzó el profesor una vez estando ambos jóvenes en el lugar –me alegra que por el momento puedan estar juntos sin tapujos muchachos, me gustaría pedirles un favor especial por el bienestar de la escuela.

-¿Un favor especial?- preguntó Malfoy intrigado

-En realidad me gustaría que ambos pactaran una tregua frente a todo Hogwarts, así las demás casas verían que…

-Lo sé- dijo Harry –Escuché a Dumbledore charlando con la profesora McGonagall sobre el tema les gustaría que los "más conocidos enemigos de Hogwarts pactaran la paz en frente del alumnado para beneficiar la unión de las casas y las escuelas"- dijo las palabras exactas

-Siempre metiendo las narices donde no te llaman ¿cierto Potter?- dijo el rubio mirando al chico.

-No tuve que hacerlo, estoy seguro de que Dumbledore lo hizo para que me enterara, si no, no se hubiera sentado justo detrás de mí en el desayuno o no habría hablado en voz tan alta con la Profesora.

-Buena observación, Potter- dijo el hombre -¿Qué me dicen?

-Que los mensajeros son de palo, profesor- dijo el moreno levantándose de su lugar –Me niego a hacerlo y no me gustaría que lo tomara personal profesor, no es nada contra usted

Ese comentario y la negativa habían caído a Draco como un balde de agua helada, él estaba más que dispuesto a hacer las paces con el moreno, aún más después de lo pasado el día anterior, pero tal vez el último comentario del rubio había hecho reaccionar al moreno.

-¡Potter, vuelva aquí ahora mismo!- ordenó Snape con voz firme –No me obligue a tomar acciones drásticas

-¿Qué hay más drástico que intentar unir el agua y el aceite esperando no tener efectos contraproducentes?- replicó Harry en la con la mano en el pomo

-Para mí tampoco es un placer, Potter- dijo Draco con voz apagada –pero creo que es una buena manera de volver a empezar

-¿A qué te refieres con "volver a empezar"?- preguntó Severus

-Tú sabes… una vida nueva… sin mi padre… evitando seguir sus pasos…

-¡Vamos Potter!- exclamó el hombre de negro -¿Acaso me dirá que hacer las pases con Malfoy perjudicará su imagen?

-No tengo una imagen que proteger, profesor- dijo el chico mirándolo con los ojos apagados –usted lo sabe

-¿Entonces?- preguntó -¿Cuáles son sus razones para negarse?

Harry suspiró, en realidad había muchas razones de las que imaginaba el hombre parado frente a él, pero ¿Cómo explicar que tenía tanto miedo de que con tan solo una palabra el rubio volviera a herir sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo explicar que no podía acercarse al chico sin sentir el deseo de abalanzarse sobre él y poseerlo?

-No lo entendería- respondió fríamente el chico

-Por lo menos puede intentarlo- dijo Snape tratando de convencer al chico

-Está bien- respondió Harry en un suspiro –Haré las paces con Malfoy…

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Snape.

Curiosamente, y para sorpresa de ambos chicos Snape había pedido a Harry que lo acompañase en la recepción de los alumnos ínter escolares, vestía una túnica especial, completamente en negro, a las orillas se podía ver un listón con los colores de las cuatro casas intercalados y en la espalda un gran escudo de Hogwarts abrazando a los cuatro escudos de las casas.

Esa noche, en unos momentos tendría que conducir la silla de ruedas que ocupaba Draco Malfoy por el pasillo central del Gran Salón lleno de gente, amigos, conocidos y extraños. Todo Hogwarts estaba nervioso, con excepción del Profesor Snape, quien lucía tan sereno e impenetrable como de costumbre.

-¿Listo, Potter?- preguntó al chico que solo asintió tragando saliva –No lo comprendo, Potter, se ha enfrentado al Lord Oscuro usted solo sin que le tiemble un solo cabello y en un evento escolar no puede dejar de mostrar sus nervios- rió el hombre

-No tengo que convivir con Voldemort todo un año, no se reirá de mí si tropiezo o si digo algo mal…- dijo el chico con perspicacia.

-Muy listo, Potter- dijo el hombre –me gustaría que tratara de tranquilizarse, los alumnos están por llegar y no sería muy bien visto que lo encontrasen en esas condiciones

-No se preocupe- dijo el chico –solo estoy preparándome psicológicamente

-Como diga- suspiró el hombre.

La mayoría de los alumnos de grados avanzados, habían entrado al Gran salón y tomado sus lugares. Las puertas se abrieron dando lugar a la entrada de los de primer curso que eran dirigidos por McGonagall como siempre. Tuvo lugar la selección, mientras tanto, Harry y Severus explicaban a los alumnos de otras escuelas el procedimiento a seguir y la forma de trabajo de la escuela.

Las pesadas puertas se abrieron por segunda vez, dejando pasar a los dos impacientes personajes seguidos muy de cerca por estudiantes de todas las edades nerviosos y expectantes. Harry esperó a que todos estuviesen adentro para salir y prepararse para recibir a Malfoy.

Poppy apareció con Malfoy en la silla de ruedas, el estado de shock y la mala alimentación habían ocasionado que el rubio perdiera las fuerzas, por lo menos eso es lo que le informó Dumbledore a Harry.

Draco vestía una túnica idéntica a la del moreno, y en realidad el chico no lucí muy diferente, su cabello engominado como era su costumbre y esa… esa mirada fría y distante que solía usar para con todo el mundo.

-"Que bien se ve"- dijo Harry mentalmente –"se ha repuesto mucho desde San Mungo, además ese mechón de cabello que le sale de los costados y… en su oreja enredados… se verían mejor en mi dedo… ¡Pero qué estoy pensando! ¡Es Draco Malfoy!

Por su parte, el rubio luchaba internamente contra sus emociones, tratando de no sacarlas a flote…

-"Potter se ve muy bien hoy… ojalá algún día pueda retractarme de lo que dije en San Mungo. Solo espero que no desee tirarme de la silla…"

Harry pudo percibir algo en la mirada del chico que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era algo diferente, algo que había visto en sus propios ojos en otras ocasiones; era un sentimiento que lo había invadido desde finales del curso pasado y que aún ahora mostraba sus secuelas cuando estaba a solas: tristeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Malfoy?- preguntó el moreno preocupado

-Nada que te interese, Potter- dijo el rubio a la defensiva tratando de ocultar la sorpresa de aquella pregunta.

-Como digas- dijo Harry reprochándose a sí mismo el preocuparse por aquel muchacho sentado frente a él a sabiendas de que el otro no compartía sus sentimientos.

Las puertas del Salón se abrieron por tercera vez esa noche para dar paso a los chicos. Ambos dieron un suspiro y se prepararon a desfilar frente a aquellos que los observaban atentamente; profesores y alumnos que veían la escena con curiosidad. Al llegar al lugar dónde momentos antes se hallaba el Sombrero Seleccionador, Draco carraspeó y los murmullos que comenzaban a escucharse en el lugar cesaron.

-Buenas noches y bienvenidos compañeros de Hogwarts- comenzó el rubio

-Esta noche- continúo Harry –nos hemos tomado la libertad de robar un poco de su tiempo y su atención.

-Esta noche comienza un nuevo curso escolar, pero esta vez y para nuestra suerte, los peligros que acechan allá afuera son inminentes y llegan a escalas alarmantes en verdad.

-Afortunadamente para nosotros- continuó Harry poniendo involuntariamente la mano en el hombro de Malfoy –Es justamente este el lugar más seguro sobre la faz de la tierra; nuestros profesores son magos excepcionales, Aarhus Filch es el mejor cuando se trata de evitar infringir las normas y Albus Dumbledore es considerado el mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos.

-Pero eso no es suficiente- dijo Draco con un brinquito, levantándose de la silla, sostenido en Harry para no caer –Nosotros como estudiantes, ahora más que nunca, debemos estar unidos olvidando viejas rencillas y rivalidades, conviviendo en armonía y ayudándonos mutuamente como la comunidad mágica que debemos aspirar a ser.

-Por ello es que hoy por hoy, yo, Harry Potter, capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y mi homónimo de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, hacemos votos de paz frente a todos ustedes y nos comprometemos a mantener la calma y la fraternidad entre los alumnos de ambas casas.

-Queremos también invitar a nuestras compañeras de Hafflepuff y Ravenclaw para que se unan a este compromiso- dijo Draco extendiendo la mano a sus compañeras.

Los cuatro se dieron las manos, se miraron y dirigieron unas cuantas palabras a sus compañeros, posteriormente, el resto de los estudiantes (por lo menos la mayoría) procedió a imitar a los capitanes.

Antes de dar inicio el banquete de bienvenida, tuvo lugar la presentación de los profesores, Harry recorrió la mesa con la mirada, pudo notar a Charlie Weasley, a una mujer que parecía ser el clon femenino de Snape, a una chica muy interesante de largo cabello negro y ojos azules, a Remus y al resto de los profesores.

-El profesor Charlie Weasley- comenzó el anciano –sustituirá a nuestro antiguo profesor de Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas y también se encargará de cuidar la entrada al bosque prohibido. Por otro lado, como profesora de una materia muy interesante Control de la Magia tenemos a la profesora más capacitada en el ares; proveniente de la Academia Cacle, Constanza Ogrum- la mujer vestida con un conservador vestido negro y cabello amarrado en un apretadísimo moño se puso de pié y con una ligera inclinación del cuerpo saludó a los estudiantes. –Como cada año, me complace también presentar a su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- sonrió Dumbledore –la Señorita Amaranta Lovegood, egresada del Instituto Salem de Norteamérica.

La muchacha se levantó de si asiento, su mirada azul tenía un halo de misterio, su larga y bien peinada cabellera negra caía sobre su espalda a la altura de sus caderas, y su tez blanca parecía no haber visto la luz solar en años. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, apenas visible y a Harry le pareció que a pesar de su juventud su actitud no era la propia de una chica de su edad.

-Como último pero no menos importante, el taller de Duelo volverá a abrirse, pero se tomará como materia obligatoria y será impartida por el profesor Remus Lupin, quien en otra ocasión les había dado clase.

Se escuchó una alegre exclamación de parte de los Gryffindor, por su parte, Slytherin exclamaba su descontento ante tal acción. El banquete no tardó mucho en comenzar, fue solo entonces cuando Harry pudo echar un vistazo a sus compañeros nuevos, notó inmersa en su comida, a una chica muy peculiar, parecía un tanto asustada y nerviosa, tenía aproximadamente su edad y llevaba el cabello en largas trenzas que le caían sobre los hombros. Se disponía a hablarle cuándo sintió una mirada procedente de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Luna Lovegood le sonreía amablemente y éste correspondió mirando a la chica de ojos azules en la mesa de profesores, Luna asintió y volvió a sonreir.

-Harry- exclamó Ron -¿A quién estás mi…? ¡Luna!- exclamó –por lo menos podrían ser más discretos

-¿A qué te refieres, Ron?- preguntó Harry confundido

-A tu noviazgo con Luna- soltó Ron de tajo -¿vas a intentar negarlo?

-No lo voy a intentar, lo voy a negar- dijo Harry colorado hasta las orejas –Luna y yo no somos novios, solo somos amigos… solo buenos amigos- dijo el chico

-Pues esas miradas, esas sonrisas y el hecho de que fue la única que estuvo contigo en vacaciones me habla de lo contrario…- se burló el pelirrojo

-Como siempre te equivo…- comenzó molesto pero fue interrumpido por una voz desconocida

-¿Eres tu Harry Potter?- preguntó. Harry levantó la vista y pudo ver a la chica de trenzas delante de él –Soy Mildred, Mildred Hubble

-Mucho gusto, Mildred- contestó el moreno –ellos son Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, mis mejores amigos

-¡Vaya!- exclamó la chica mirando a Ron -¡Debe ser difícil ser familiar de un profesor!

-No puede ser tan malo- dijo Ron divertido –aunque debo admitir que tratándose de Charlie tengo mis sospechas- añadió con gesto pensativo

-¿De dónde vienes, Hubble?- preguntó Hermione despectivamente

-Mildred- dijo ella –por favor llámame Mildred; y respondiendo a tu pregunta vengo de la Academia Cacle

-Solo fueron aceptadas tres transferencias de Cacle- dijo Hermione en ese tono que fastidiaba a sus amigos –además de que la profesora Constanza Ogrum es la mejor profesora de la academia… según tengo entendido una de las transferencias fue pedida casi personalmente por la directora de la Academia al profesor Dumbledore

-Ha estado investigando, Señorita…- una voz estricta y muy propia la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Granger- dijo –Hermione Granger

-Señorita Granger- completó la mujer de negro –parece ser un buen inicio, en cuanto a ti, Mildred Hubble- dijo dirigiendo una mirada severa a la chica de las trenzas –será mejor que no te metas en problemas, te tendré bien vigilada- se retiró no sin antes lanzar una mirada al puro estilo Snape a la chica

-¡Vaya, Mildred!- exclamó una molesta y burlona voz detrás de ellos –al parecer no podrás librarte de Ogrum tan fácilmente

-De quien desearía librarme es de ti Ethel Hallow- respondió Mildred fastidiada –de Ogrum puedo aprender muchas cosa, pero tu en realmente eres una verdadera molestia

-¡Vaya que la chica tiene valor para hablarle así a un Slytherin mientras Snape nos observa!- se anexó aquella voz tan conocida por Harry

-Ella comenzó, Draco- dijo Harry sin pensarlo –no creo que el Profesor Snape haya pasado el hecho desapercibido

-¡Tiene razón Sr. Potter!- dijo el hombre con su melosa voz de siempre –Srta. Hallow, le pido de la manera más atenta evite los problemas si no desea comenzar el año con detenciones; Malfoy, Te pido que te encargues de explicar a la señorita como funcionan las cosas por aquí, al igual que Potter deberá hacerlo con la Srta. …

-Hubble, Mildred Hubble- se presentó la chica

-Esto será muy interesante- dijo el hombre con una apenas visible sonrisa y se retiró.

Draco y Harry se miraron desconcertados, Ethel hizo un puchero enfadada mientras Ron, Hermione y Mildred no supieron lo que había pasado.

-Por cierto, Potter- dijo Draco –me gustaría charlar contigo un momento, te espero junto a las escaleras principales.

Harry asintió y todos los miraron extrañados, Ron, obviamente no sabía si molestarse o tomar a su amigo por el cuello después de lo que acababan de ver. Ethel y Draco se retiraron a su mesa.

-Harry- llamó Hermione dudosa –sabes que no confío en ese chico

-Yo tampoco, compañero- secundó Ron

-Tal vez lo que le pasó lo haya cambiado de alguna manera- dijo una tercera voz que irritó a Hermione y provocó una sonrisa en la boca de Harry

-¡Luna!- exclamó Harry volteando a saludar a la chica

-¡No creo que te interesen nuestras conversaciones, Luna!- exclamó Hermione

-Ella es Mildred- dijo Harry ignorando olímpicamente a su amiga –Mildred, ella es Luna, de Ravenclaw

-Mucho gusto, Mildred, Cibil me habló de ti, dice que eres una bruja muy poderosa

-Cibil me tiene en muy alta estima, Luna, pero agradezco que te haya hablado de mí- dijo la chica sonrojándose

-¡Luna!- llamó Ginny desde su lugar entre Dean y Seamus

-¡Ginny!- exclamó Luna alegre y se dirigió donde la pelirroja

-¿Pueden explicarme qué sucede aquí? ¡Realmente no entiendo lo que está pasando!

-Será mejor que vengas con nosotros- dijo Ron –Te lo explicaremos en el camino

Los tres desaparecieron en un susurro, al igual que el resto de los alumnos, el banquete hacía tiempo que había terminado y los prefectos se encargaron de lleva a los nuevos alumnos a las respectivas salas comunes. Harry suspiró, estaba nervioso, en unos minutos vería al rubio, las manos le sudaban y ese cosquilleo en el estómago se había tornado muy insistente.

Allí lo vio, sentado en su silla, se miraba las manos, a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando el rubio levantó la mirada, pudo ver la tristeza, el dolor que había estado guardando desde hacía tanto tiempo, se acercó a él y se puso enfrente, tapándolo de la vista de los demás.

-Será mejor que busquemos otro sitio- dijo Harry tomando la silla

-Temes que te vean conmigo, ¿no es así, Potter?- preguntó en tono amargo

-No- dijo Harry –No quiero que te vean en ese estado

Llegaron a la torre de Astronomía, colocó la silla frente a la ventana mientras él se sentaba en el alfeizar. El rubio quedó maravillado con la vista.

-¡Qué hermosa vista!- exclamó mirando el cielo cubierto de estrellas que parecían sonreírle desde su lugar fuera de la ventana, la oscuridad del aula daba un toque misterioso al lugar.

-Es mi lugar favorito para estar a solas- comentó Harry sin apartar la vista –cuando no puedo dormir vengo aquí y sueño que mi vida es diferente…

-Potter- llamó Draco suavemente -¿Qué sucede entre mi padrino y tu?

-¿El Profesor Snape?- preguntó el chico –No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero he descubierto que el hombre tiene mucho más que enseñar que simples pociones

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el chico intrigado

-Es tu padrino, Malfoy; deberías saberlo

-No te entiendo, Potter

-Es un gran hombre, sabe ganarse el respeto de los que lo rodean, no solo por causar temor, por su persona… además no sabía que charlar con él pudiera ser tan interesante

-Así que… le has tomado cariño- dijo afirmando más que preguntando

-¿Cómo se puede tomar cariño a alguien en tan solo dos días? ¡Es imposible! Pero por lo menos ahora le respeto más que antes

-Potter- dijo el rubio cabizbajo –lamento haberte dicho lo que te dije en San Mungo, no fue mi intención…- el moreno pudo notar que Draco apretaba los puños con fuerza

-¿A qué le temes, Malfoy?- preguntó de tajo el chico

-No lo sé- mintió –pero lo cierto es que no quiero continuar así…

-¿qué hay de Crabbe o Goyle? ¿Qué hay de Parkinson o Zabini? ¿Por qué no Ethel Hallow?

-Ninguno de ello es mi amigo, ninguno tiene interés en mí, en cambio tú… tú te preocupaste por mí, Harry

Un escalofrío recorrió al ojiverde, escuchar su nombre en los rosados y delgados labios de Malfoy había provocado en él un enorme deseo de lanzarse sobre él y besarlo, pero el temor de que Draco le volviese a herir con sus palabras le contuvo.

-Tal vez fue un error- dijo el moreno –Draco, tu y yo somos como el agua y el aceite, nuestros mundos son totalmente opuestos, tan opuestos que no pueden estar uno cerca del otro… si lo que buscas es compañía, tal vez sea mejor que comiences a acercarte más a tu padrino

-Pero… Harry… yo

-¡Compréndeme, Malfoy!- exclamó el chico levantándose de su asiento –Tu padre intentó asesinarme, tu tía mató a mi padrino que era la persona a la que más quise… ¿Cómo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo saber que tú no quieres hacerme daño?

-Mi padre está en Azkabán, gracias a ti; mi tía es lo menos que merece por todo lo que ha hecho… no olvides que ella fue quien asesinó a mi madre… ¡No soy yo el enemigo, Potter!- dijo el rubio comenzando a molestarse

-Tal vez puedas ser el más peligroso de todos… aún más que Voldemort- dijo el chico meditabundo

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó

-No lo entenderías, creo que es tarde, tengo que irme…

-¡Harry… no me rechaces una segunda vez!- dijo el rubio –No cuando te lo pido con el corazón en la mano

-Draco yo…- Harry estaba nervioso, agachó la cabeza y le dio la espalda –Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo…

-¿Por qué Harry?- la voz quebrada de Draco hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco

¿Cómo decir que no? ¿Cómo explicarle a chico que no podía tenerlo cerca por miedo a perder el control de sí mismo y poseerlo en el instante mismo?

-¿Qué es lo que en realidad esperas de mí, Draco?

-No entiendo

-¿Quieres que te ayude a salir de esto? ¿A rebelarte contra la voluntad de tu padre? ¿A realizar tu venganza contra Lestrange?

-¡No!- exclamó el rubio –No quiero nada de eso, solo quiero dejar de ser el tipo patético que soy ahora, pero al parecer cada día lo soy más… ¡ni siquiera puedo mantenerme en pié por tres segundos!

-¡Tú no eres patético!- dijo el moreno con furia, mientras tomaba el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y le obligaba a mirarle a los ojos -¡Nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás!

-Harry- gimió el rubio entrecerrando los ojos, quería conservar la imagen de aquel chico mirándole fijamente, diciéndole que nunca había sido patético…

-Voy a ayudarte, Malfoy- dijo Harry –No quiero verte deprimido nunca más… pero en nuestra condición es peligroso que nos vean juntos… tu padre debe tener muchos amigos vigilándote y… no quiero que te pase nada; además Ron y Hermione… a ellos no les caerá muy bien…

-Te comprendo, Harry, gracias…

-No me lo agradezcas, Draco- dijo el chico con ternura –También tengo el corazón en la mano

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó detrás de ellos la melosa voz de Snape -¿Metiéndose en problemas Sr. Potter? En realidad no me sorprende, pero ¿Usted Sr. Malfoy?

-La verdad ha sido mi culpa- dijo Draco sin chistar –yo le he pedido a Ha… Potter que viniese…

-Profesor Snape- llamó Harry sereno –me gustaría charlar con usted un momento si no es inconveniente

-No crea que con esa actitud va a librarse de su castigo…

-No es lo que pretendo- dijo negando con la cabeza

-Bien- dijo el hombre –espere en mi despacho, iré a dejar a Malfoy a su dormitorio y le alcanzo en un momento.

Harry y Draco se miraron, el moreno asintió con la cabeza y el rubio cambió su actitud, volviendo a su fría mirada y su semblante imperturbable. Snape observaba la escena, intrigado, comenzando a hilar en su mente la tela que le revelaría lo que allí pasaba.

El ojiverde fue directamente al despacho de Snape, abrió la puerta y miró el lugar, se sentó frente al escritorio y tuvo la tentación de ojear los pergaminos que se encontraban frente a él, a cambio sacó de entre su túnica un viejo juego de "tetrix" que había pertenecido a su primo Dudley y comenzó a jugar. Cuándo el profesor entró y lo encontró en esa posición, lo miró curioso.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos es eso, Potter?- dijo el profesor

-Oh- exclamó asustado –es solo un juego de muggles- dijo –en el libro que me dio hay una receta de cómo generar energía para ciertos aparatos eléctricos…

-Pero no me explico como…

-¿Cómo logré ponerlo aquí?- completó el chico –Es fácil cuándo se conoce el funcionamiento de las baterías Muggles, solo la "enfrasqué" en las pilas y la renuevo cada que se consume…

-Muy listo, Potter, solo espero que su aparatejo no interrumpa sus clases… ahora… ¿de qué quería hablarme?

-Es sobre Dra… Malfoy- dijo el ojiverde –Profesor Snape… usted es su padrino ¿cierto?

-Lo soy…

-Estoy preocupado por él, hay algo en su mirada y la conversación que tuvimos esta noche… creo que necesita compañía, necesita ayuda… está deprimido

-Supongo que tiene razón- dijo el hombre poniendo su rostro entre sus manos –temía que cayese en ella, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar… pero no me esperaba que fuera con usted…

-Profesor…

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso… es solo…

-Lo comprendo- dijo el chico –y me gustaría ayudarlo, pero tal vez necesitemos su ayuda…

-¿En qué podría ayudar yo, Potter?- preguntó intrigado

-¿recuerda las reuniones de DA?- preguntó –tal vez pueda hacerlas particulares con Draco… Malfoy… y la mejor forma es… evitar tener que cuidarnos de los demás profesores…

-Potter, no veo claros sus motivos… ¿por qué ayudar a quien ha sido su enemigo desde el día en que entró a Hogwarts?

-Porque… me gustaría que eso cambiara… profesor, si usted hubiese visto lo que alcancé a ver en sus ojos… en San Mungo, en el pié de la escalera mientras me esperaba… por ello lo llevé a la torre de Astronomía…

-Potter… solo espero que tus intenciones sean buenas… no soportaría que mi ahijado quedase mal parado… o peor, lastimado…

-No se preocupe, profesor… no lo lastimaré.


	6. Comienzo De Clases… Empiezan Los Problem...

**¿Ellos¿Ellas¿Quiénes?**

By: Amaranta Riddle

-

DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes conocidos son propiedad de la WB y J. K. Rowling y son utilizados sin fines de lucro

N/A: Este Fanfic contiene Slash, contenido homosexual tanto de hombres como de mujeres, no me hago responsable de los daños mentales que pueda causar en el lector. Contenido no apto para menores de 16 años.

RESUMEN: Una locura de la autora, contiene personajes tomados de una serie de TV. Que espero reconozcan ustedes, dedicado con mucho cariño a FAY HUBBLE (snitch, sis') y a BELLATRIX LESTRANGE (bloody, má') �¡Disfruten y no olviden el comentario!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

Comienzo De Clases… Empiezan Los Problemas.

_-Nos preocupaste anoche- _dijo Ron desde su lugar en el comedor durante el desayuno_ –tardaste demasiado¿qué sucedió?_

_-El profesor Snape nos descubrió y nos ha dado detención_- dijo tranquilamente sirviéndose un poco de zumo de calabaza y un par de tostadas

_-¡No aprendes!-_ dijo Hermione _-¡Te metes en problemas desde antes de comenzar las clases¡Es el colmo!_

_-No fue su culpa, Hermione-_ dijo Mildred _–después de todo fue Malfoy quien pidió hablar con él_

_-No dudo que haya sido una trampa-_ dijo Ron con enfado

_-No fue una trampa-_ repuso Harry tratando de no gritar _–y aunque fue Malfoy quien pidió hablar conmigo, yo no me negué y fui descubierto rompiendo las reglas… eso es lo justo_

_-Como digas-_ dijo Mildred concentrándose en su desayuno, mientras los otros dos se quedaban de piedra ante el comentario.

Harry volteó a la mesa de profesores, en dónde la profesora Lovegood y McGonagall sostenían una acalorada discusión a juzgar por los rostros de cada una, mientras Snape y Ogrum permanecían como si nada pasara a pesar de estar uno a cada lado del singular dueto. La profesora Lovegood se levantó y se retiró, mientras Ogrum y McGonagall comenzaban una amena charla. Snape terminó poco después y salió justamente por dónde la chica había salido con actitud indiferente.

Draco y Harry voltearon a verse, pero alguien se plantó frente a Harry, evitando el contacto visual entre ambos.

_-Hola, Harry-_ dijo la chica con voz ansiosa

_-Cho…-_ saludó el chico indiferente

_-Solo quería decirte que fue algo muy lindo lo que hiciste ayer, eso de olvidar tus diferencias con Malfoy y darse la mano justo frente a todo Hogwarts…_

_-¿Si?-_ preguntó Harry nervioso _–Gracias…_

_-Y… bueno-_ dijo más nerviosa aún _–solo quería darte esto… - _completó dando a Harry un apasionado beso en los labios.

Harry se quedó pasmado, definitivamente eso era algo que no se esperaba, cuando pudo reaccionar, separó a la chica delicadamente al no poder responder el beso.

_-¿Qué sucede?- _preguntó ella _-¿Acaso no te ha gustado?_

_-Yo… Cho…- _balbuceó el chico mirando nervioso a la mesa de Slytherin, pero no vio lo que esperaba ver, así que miró nervioso a otro lado _–yo…_

_-Comprendo-_ dijo la chica cayendo en cuenta _–Hay alguien mas…-_ dijo tristemente

_-No es eso-_ dijo Harry _–Es solo que no me lo esperaba y… no creo que sea el mejor momento- _dijo

La chica se retiró y cuchicheó algo con sus amigas, Harry volvió a su búsqueda pero no encontró nada… mejor dicho a nadie….

-

Se hallaba allí, sentado en su silla contemplando el esplendor del lago, sería un buen día, ni demasiado nublado ni demasiado soleado… pero no comprendía ese sentimiento…

_-No lo comprendo-_ se decía a sí mismo _-¿Por qué me provoca esto¿Por qué no puedo dejar de desear ser yo quien bese esa boca¿Por qué quiero lanzarme sobre ella y destrozarla dolorosamente…¿Por qué soy yo quien tiene que mendigar su amistad mientras ella lo tiene a sus pies¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentirme celoso y miserable?_

-

_-¡Rayos!- _exclamó Harry en voz alta ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos.

_-¡Harry!- _exclamaba Ron escandalizado _-¡Acabas de rechazar a tu gran amor!_

_-No digas tonterías, Ron- _espetó el chico _–lo que no fue ya no será jamás, no soy un chico fácil y ella perdió su oportunidad…._

_-¿Te vas a quedar aquí discutiendo o vas a ir por lo que te acongoja?- _preguntó Luna Lovegood detrás del chico. _–Si no corres no alcanzas_

_-¡Gracias Luna!- _dijo Harry levantándose y saliendo del lugar a toda prisa.

Encontró al rubio frente al lago aunque él mismo le había dicho que tendría que estar en los invernaderos, sin embargo, aún faltaban diez minutos para las clases.

_-¡Malfoy!- _exclamó el chico _–Te he estado buscando_

_-¿En serio?- _contestó escéptico _–creí que estarías ocupado con tu novia de Hafflepuff_

_-Cho no es mi novia- _dijo Harry sereno _–alguna vez me causó curiosidad, pero en realidad… no hubo algo que me hiciera desear seguir con ella._

Aún no lo comprendían, el moreno sentía una gran necesidad de explicarse con el rubio, y a éste último le causaba un gran placer escucharle decir esas cosas al moreno.

_-¿Por qué me lo dices, Potter?_

_-No lo sé- _dijo con un ligero sonrojo _–supongo que si vamos a ser amigos deberá haber confianza entre nosotros ¿no?_

_-Supongo que tienes razón- _contestó el rubio _-¿viste lo que pasó en la mesa de profesores?_

_-No alcancé a escuchar lo que hablaban_

_-Sobre algo de la Profesora Lovegood, al parecer a McGonagall no le agrada mucho, no creo que sea de su entera confianza…_

_-¿Crees que tu padrino tenga algo que ver con esto? Parece agradarle _

_-Extraño tratándose de un Profesor de DCAO_

_-Corrección- _dijo Harry levantando un dedo _–**Profesora** de DCAO…_

_-¿Profesora?- _repitió Draco con picardía _–Sería algo interesante que ver_

_-Yo me iría con cuidado, Draco, el profesor Snape es muy especial respecto a su intimidad, además… ¡no querrás verlo enfadado!_

_-Aún así- _dijo el rubio serio _–tengo curiosidad_

_-¿de verle enfadado?- _bromeó Harry

_-¡No!- _rió el rubio _–de saber qué está pasando_

_-Te ves muy bien cuando sonríes- _dijo Harry con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, mirando hacia el lago _–deberías hacerlo más seguido_

_-Había olvidado que podía hacerlo- _dijo con nostalgia el rubio sonrojándose ante el comentario

_-¡Draco!- _llamaba una voz a lo lejos

_-¡Es Zabini!- _exclamó el rubio

_-Debo irme- _dijo Harry dando media vuelta

_-¡Te ver�!- _dijo Draco deteniéndolo

_-¡Draco!- _la voz se escuchaba más cercana

_-Merlín… perdóname por favor- _dijo Harry cambiando por completo su expresión a una de enfado _-¡Maldito Malfoy¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para caer en tu juego?_

_-No tengo por qué jugar con nadie, Potter- _dijo el rubio captándola y cambiando su expresión al ver al chico que llegaba _–después de todo no soy ninguna celebridad- añadió en tono burlón y despectivo_

_-Yo tampoco lo soy, Malfoy; pero tampoco soy ningún tirano frívolo y caprichoso que se creé merecer todo por ser un "sangre limpia"_

_-¡No permitiré que le hables de ese modo a Malfoy, Potter!- _interrumpió Zabini _–No eres nadie para…_

_-¡No Zabini!- _dijo Draco indiferente _–No gastes saliva en un perdedor Gryffindor como él_

_-Como digas- _dijo el chico _–La profesora Sprout te busca, llegas tarde a clase… ¡No deberías meterte en problemas, Potter!- _Añadió de modo amenazante

Harry lo miró fríamente, su mirada gélida le reprochaba la interrupción más que las palabras que le dirigía. Un escalofrío recorrió al Slytherin que empujaba la silla de Draco, no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

Por otro lado, en las mazmorras, un par de oscuras figuras caminaban en silencio una al lado de la otra.

_-¿Qué sucedió?- _preguntó el hombre sereno y casi indiferente

_-Ella me odia, lo sé, desacredita todo lo que digo o hago- _dijo la chica apretando con fuerza los puños _–No comprendo que pude hacer o decir para que tuviera esa actitud conmigo desde un principio, en verdad logra sacarme de mis cabales _

_-¿Qué te ha dicho, Amaranta? No sueles ser tan explosiva _

_-¡Por Merlín, Severus!- _exclamó golpeando la pared de piedra sólida con el puño, logrando desmoronar unos cuantos pedazos _–supongo que no soy la mejor Auror, pero me estoy esforzando para lograrlo, tampoco soy la mejor persona pero respeto a los demás y no me meto con nadie… ¡Pero se atrevió a nombrar a mi padre y a insultar a mi madre…! No fueron los mejores padres, pero ellos ya no están aquí para defenderse…_

_-Amaranta- _dijo el hombre tomando la mano con la que la chica había golpeado la pared, se hallaba lastimada y sangraba _–será mejor que te tranquilices, Minerva no tenía una buena relación con tus padres, no es justificación, pero sin duda tiene sus motivos, no suele comportarse así._

_-No comprendo Severus- _dijo siguiendo al profesor tras la puerta de su despacho _-¿Qué pude hacer yo para merecer el trato que ella me está dando¿Por qué la persona que más admiro de pronto olvida la cordura conmigo?_

_-No lo sé- _dijo el hombre sereno curando la mano de la chica _–Esto no se ve bien, Amaranta… _

_-¡Auch!- _exclamó al sentir el líquido que Snape vertía sobre su mano _–ya sanará… gracias_

_-No hay por qué darlas, pero sería mejor que olvidaras esa costumbre de golpear las paredes o harás que Hogwarts se venga abajo_

_-Tengo mucho que agradecerte y no sé como hacerlo… me has aguantado tanto tiempo… sacas fuerza y paciencia para enseñarme cosas en las que creo estar negada… _

_-No digas eso- _dijo el hombre sereno revisando si la chica tenía algún dedo roto _–Eres muy fuerte y perfectamente capaz de hacer lo que te propongas._

_-Gracias, Severus, es lo que más aprecio de ti, eres el único que cree en mí lo suficiente como para ofrecerse a ser mi institutor…_

_-Ahora- _dijo el hombre tomando un viejo guante que cubría hasta la muñeca y carecía de las puntas de los dedos, lo colocó cubriendo la venda que había puesto sobre las heridas _–tendrás que llevarla por un tiempo_

La chica rió, la presencia del hombre la hacía sentir segura y tranquila, además le gustaba saber que él confiaba en ella y que aunque con el resto del mundo se portaba hostil y reservado, con ella podía ser diferente, dejando todo eso de lado.

_-Eres mejor medimago que Poppy, pero no le digas nada_

_-No lo haré- _dijo el hombre _–aunque debo confesar que solo sé curar esas heridas, yo mismo me he roto un par de huesos por hacer eso anteriormente…_

_-Eres un gran hombre, Severus- _le dijo la chica tiernamente mientras salían del despacho

_-No se lo digas a mis alumnos, no volverán a tomarme en serio… y deberás prometerme que no volverás a tomar en cuenta los comentarios de Minerva_

_-Te lo prometo._

Ambos pusieron nuevamente un semblante indiferente y se dirigieron a la sala de maestros con esa actitud desenfadada que los caracterizaba.

_-¡Harry!- _llamó Mildred _-¿por qué no entraste a la clase del Profesor Bins? Estuvo preguntando por ti _

_-No me sentía bien- _dijo Harry _–fui a la enfermería- _mintió

_-¿Ha sido la cicatriz?- _preguntó Hermione alarmada _-¡Harry, si ha sido la cicatriz lo mejor sería que fueses con…_

_-¡Déjalo respirar, Hermione!- _exclamó Ron _–Tal vez solo fue un dolor de cabeza ¿cierto, Harry?_

_-En realidad fue el estómago- _dijo Harry

_-Tal vez los efectos secundarios de ese "apasionado beso"- _rió Mildred

_-¡Qué simpática!- _exclamó el chico sarcástico _–será mejor que lleguemos a Herbología_

_-¿Me puedes decir por qué saliste corriendo del comedor esta mañana?- _preguntó Hermione _–y ¿a qué se refería Luna con su comentario?_

_-¡Luna!- _exclamó el chico _–Debo agradecerle y… preguntarle algo…._

_-¡Harry!- _exclamó Hermione enfadada _–no me has contestado mis preguntas_

_-No has pensado que quizá no quiera hacerlo, Hermione?- _preguntó Mildred enfadada

_-No te metas, Hubble- _dijo la castaña enfadada _–Harry "tiene que contestarme"_

_-En realidad no tengo que hacerlo, Hermione- _dijo el moreno _–y Mildred tiene razón, además… no me agrada el tono que usas para hablarle_

_-¡Vaya!- _exclamó una voz familiar frente a ellos _-¡El trío dorado tiene problemas!_

_-¡No molestes, Zabini!- _dijo Ron poniéndose a la defensiva

_-¡Ron!- _llamó Harry _–será mejor que lo ignores, no podemos empezar mal…_

_-¡Un acierto para Potter!- _exclamó una voz melosa detrás de Zabini _–nunca me imaginé que te escucharía decir algo coherente, Potter_

_-Tal vez sea algo que pocos logramos hacer, Malfoy- _dijo respondiendo a su agresión

_-No veo por qué perder tiempo con estos… perdedores- _dijo petulante una voz de chica, muy diferente a la de Pansy Parkinson _–En especial cuando son ellos los que se meten en problemas sin necesidad de provocarlo… ¿Cierto, Mildred?_

_-Déjame tranquila, Ethel- _dijo la chica fastidiada

_-Malfoy… creo que ambas casas tenemos clases- _dijo Harry comenzando a hartarse de la situación, notando que el rubio comenzaba a sentir lo mismo _–No podemos estar perdiendo tiempo en discusiones estúpidas_

_-Tienes razón, Potter- _dijo Malfoy comenzando a moverse.

El día avanzó sin más, hasta la clase de pociones fue más tolerable, Harry había logrado concentrarse en su poción a pesar de que le habían sentado junto a Draco Malfoy, inclusive habían trabajado en perfecta sincronía sin siquiera dirigirse una palabra. El profesor los miraba atentamente, al parecer Harry no se había equivocado con respecto a Malfoy, la compañía de Potter le hacía muy bien a su ahijado.

_-Potter, Malfoy- _llamó el profesor mientras entregaban las pociones enfrascadas al final de la clase, la que ellos habían hecho bien _–quédense un momento_

Los amigos de Harry le miraron, parecía que fuera cualquier profesor en una situación completamente normal, inclusive compartía la máscara de indiferencia de Malfoy. Harry les hizo una seña para que se fueran y ayudó… ¡un momento¡Ayudó a Malfoy a guardar sus cosas!

Todos los estudiantes habían salido ya, la puerta se cerró al salir el último alumno, dejando solos a los tres personajes. El mayor tenía la botellita de la poción de ambos chicos entre sus dedos y la observaba con curiosidad.

_-No lo entiendo- _decía más para sí mismo que para ambos chicos _–Hasta hace poco, Sr. Potter, usted era una calamidad… siempre distraído, ausente, inclusive…_

_-No creo que nos haya hecho esperar para hablar de mi desempeño en clase ¿cierto, profesor?_

_-Bien, Potter, debo aceptar que su conducta desde hace unos días ha cambiado… y me intriga…_

_-no veo el motivo de su intriga- _dijo el chico _–además… no creo que siendo como era pueda llegar muy lejos… _

_-Lo que más me extraña, señor Potter, es su extraña confianza tan repentina en mi persona… creí que me detestaba…_

_-Hasta hace un tiempo así era- _dijo _–hasta que comprendí algo… como le dije el día de la lectura del testamento de mi padrino, el estar tanto tiempo aislado en casa de mis tíos me ayudó a pensar y recapacitar sobre muchas cosas_

_-incluyendo a su profesor de pociones- _dijo el hombre intrigado

_-incluyendo a mi profesor de pociones… creo, profesor, que usted y yo hemos sido influenciados tremendamente por nuestros prejuicios y una estúpida primera impresión ¿cierto? A partir de allí, hemos basado un trato mutuo de hostilidad y cierto rechazo… me gustaría cambiar mi opinión con respecto a usted… después de todo…- _dudó el chico

_-…después de todo, Sr. Potter- _cuestionó el hombre intrigado

_-después de todo usted ha sido el único que no me ha ocultado nada… ni siquiera su desagrado hacia mi persona… _

_-No lo comprendo Sr. Potter, creí que le agradaba…_

_-¿ser tratado con conmiseración?- _preguntó triste _–A nadie le agrada eso, lo único que quiero es poder prepararme para enfrentar lo que me espera, profesor, me ocultan tantas cosas que no puedo llegar realmente preparado a la batalla, Malfoy y usted tienen razón en cuanto al hecho de que he estado venciendo a Voldemort por casualidades, además de que cansa el hecho de enterarte que la persona más honesta contigo ha sido aquella que trata de destruirte… dígame, profesor… ¿dudaría usted de alguien que ha sido completamente sincero con usted desde el principio?_

_-No- _dijo Malfoy con determinación _–más dudaría de aquellos que me ocultan las cosas, creería que no quieren darme armas para la batalla_

_-Nunca ha sido esa la intención de Dumbledore- _sentenció el hombre asombrado _–su intención es evitarle el…_

_-¿el sufrimiento¿Las preocupaciones?- _preguntó exasperado el muchacho _-¿creé que quitándome las armas pueda yo solo con mi varita derrotar al mago más peligroso del mundo?_

_-Tal vez puedas intentarlo_

_-¡Lo intento!- _exclamó _–lo he intentado durante cinco años, he visto morir gente que nada tenía que ver en esta guerra, gente que ni siquiera sabe de la existencia de este mundo… y gente que he apreciado, admirado y amado… _

_-Pero… eres "el-niño-que-vivió"- _dijo el hombre _–"el niño de oro de Hogwarts"…_

_-¡Por Merlín!- _dijo frotándose el rostro con fuerza entre las manos _-¡Solo soy Harry Potter¡Harry Potter el amigo de Ronald Weasley¡El amigo de Hermione Granger¡El jugador de Quidditch¡Buscador del equipo de Gryffindor y su capitán¡El que no pone atención a las clases¡Debería estar pensando en mis tareas, no en cuando voy a tener la próxima batalla con Voldemort¡NO PEDÍ SER SU NÉMESIS!_

_-Creí que te agradaba ser famoso- _dijo Snape

_-No me agrada, no me gusta, no lo pedí, solo quiero ser un niño, liberarme de mis tíos, aprender magia y jugar al Quidditch… solo eso quiero _

_-Harry- _dijo Malfoy poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico

_-Lo lamento- _dijo Harry mientras Snape se ponía en pié

_-Comprendo…- _dijo el hombre _–Por otro lado, creo que usted y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente… ¿puede mostrarme su horario?_

**Horario de Clases Casa Gryffindor Sexto Curso –Aurología-**

Lunes

Historia De La Magia

Dominio De La Magia

CCM

Apariciones

Herbología

Transformaciones

Martes

CCM

DCAO

Vuelo

Pociones

Adivinación

Encantamientos

Miercoles

Herbología

Transformaciones

Dominio De La Magia

Pociones

DCAO

Duelo

Jueves

Encantamientos

DCAO

Apariciones

Pociones

Idiomas

Historia De La Magia

Viernes

Astronomía

Idiomas

Duelo

Apariciones

Herbología

Astronomía

Harry asintió mostrando al hombre el pedazo de pergamino que contenía su horario, estaba ya un poco maltratado, lo había traído en la bolsa y lo había revisado una y otra vez.

El hombre lo revisó una y otra vez, de pronto hacía muecas casi incomprensibles, además de que intentaba no mirar a Harry, se frotaba la barbilla, pensativo sin apartar la vista del papel mientras caminaba en círculos detrás de su escritorio.

_-¿Sabes, Potter?- _dijo por fin _–tienes un horario muy pesado, al parecer Dumbledore se ha esmerado para mantenerte vigilado… ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo?_

_-Seguro- _dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza _–prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para cumplir con todo_

_-Las dos asignaturas de la profesora Ogrum son en verdad pesadas, dudo que puedas librarte de las tareas y deberes extra…_

_-Por eso no hay problema- _dijo Draco _–Yo puedo… si es necesario, yo puedo ayudar_

_-¿En eso estás de acuerdo, Potter?- _preguntó el hombre

_-Lo estoy…- _dijo sin chistar mirando al rubio

_-Bien- _dijo el hombre _–prepárate los martes y jueves tenemos nuestras clases de Oclumancy, los viernes tienes entrenamiento de Quidditch, por lo que los lunes y miércoles puedes ayudar a Malfoy en lo que puedas, tienen permisos especiales para los fines de semana, el uso de el aula de pociones y… algún aula que consideres adecuada para entrenar, además, gracias al profesor Lupin el aula de Duelo está a su disposición durante dos horas como máximo los fines de semana- _dijo recuperando el aliento _-¿algo más?_

_-Profesor Snape- _dijo Draco algo tímido _–Me gustaría… digo, si no fuera mucha molestia… ¿podemos revisar la sección prohibida para saber si algún texto de los que hay allí pueden servirnos?_

_-No lo sé, Malfoy- _dijo dubitativo _–esa sección tiene libros muy poderosos, no sé si… _

_-¡Por favor!- _dijo el rubio mirando al hombre de manera dulce y suplicante, a Harry le pareció ver a un hermoso gatito reflejado en su rostro _-¿si?_

_-¡Por Salazar Slytherin, Draco!- _exclamó el hombre tratando de suprimir un ligero estremecimiento y dando la espalda a los dos chicos _–Está bien, pero deben prometerme que los usarán con discreción y moderadamente, además...-_ sacó una pequeña llave de su escritorio, era dorada y tenía dos "S" entrelazadas como si fuesen dos serpientes _–Esta es la llave de mi cubículo secreto en la biblioteca- dijo entregándoles la llave –estudiarán allí, supongo que será más cómodo, no tendrán que estarse cuidando de las miradas curiosas y se evitarán problemas con los de su casa. Si algún problema surge no duden en venir a avisarme, así como por cualquier duda que tengan…_

_-Gracias, Profesor- _dijo Harry con una sonrisa tomando el pergamino y la copia con sus clases extra ya anotadas, los días en los que ayudaría a Draco estaban marcados con una "D" sin más explicación.

_-Por cierto, Potter- _dijo el profesor _–olvidé decirle que al director le gustaría que continuara con el proyecto del año pasado, y que incluyera a compañeros de todas las casas…_

_-¿Las reuniones que ayudábamos a sabotear?- _dijo el rubio sonriente

_-Esas- _dijo el profesor de igual forma

_-No lo sé…- _dijo Harry _–ya mostré lo que debía de aprender, ahora me gustaría prepararme mejor y hacer lo que debo hacer… tomar solo las responsabilidades que necesito…_

_-Bien, le expondré tu punto al director, tal vez te mande llamar en la semana…_

_-Gracias, profesor- _dijo Harry y salió con Malfoy hacia el aula de Dominio de la Magia que tenían juntos.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado Revews, y a todos los que leyeron el producto de mi ocio, sé que no les quedó claro... por lo menos el final, espero poder aclararlopronto... por cierto ¡No olviden Rw¡Por fis! no le hace que sean men... titas... 


End file.
